


Ni no Kuni 2. Revenant Kingdom. From the depth...

by Elyla_Nicholson



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-The Time Paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyla_Nicholson/pseuds/Elyla_Nicholson
Summary: A collection of background and psychological sketches, additions to the reality and life of the characters of the Ni no Kuni 2 game. The main characters have many fantastic adventures; they have to overcome difficulties and to pass tests on endurance and fidelity to the right choice in the process of foundation and development of a new state - Evermore, which Aranella bequeathed to build. During this difficult journey, the characters have to survive the bitterness of losses of loved ones and new meetings. Some of the main characters are experiencing fleeting encounters, but are these intersections of fate lines random, as they seem at first glance? What unexpected surprises will the temporal and spatial paradoxes bring in the finale and what role will they play in the fate of the characters?
Relationships: Batu & Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, Batu & Tani (Ni no Kuni), Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum & Tani, Roland Crane & Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, Roland Crane & his son, Roland/his wife
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to note that my fanfiction is written in Russian originally. So, this fanfiction is translated from Russian. I am from Ukraine and write in English not perfectly. Translating from Russian into English is difficult sometimes, so please do not judge strictly for the inaccuracies in the use of expressions and words in the English version. I would be very grateful to everyone who reads my fanfiction to leave recommendations for correcting language errors if you notice inaccuracies in the use of certain words and phrases or in word order. Let's help each other to improve our skills. Thank you!^_^

**Episode 1. The Dark Knight**

For the last time, Roland and Aranella exchanged conditional glances - and with a decisive signal nod of Aranella's head, Roland grabbed Ewan, who was thrilled, and rushed with him a dark abyss. He caught a glimpse at the last moment out of the corner of his eye, catching the rapid movement of a fragile figure in a delicate pink dress, rushing at the enraged indomitable Dark Knight.

"Nella!" the desperate cry of the young defeated king pierced the darkness.

Then everything calmed down. Roland and Evan sank lower and lower into the abyss. It is not known how long this flight lasted, maybe five minutes, maybe only about thirty seconds, but Evan did not care. In these few seconds, gold pages unfolded before him, like a large illustrated book, a childhood in which a large number of vivid episodes of his memories, at different stages of his growing up and development, are connected with a tender and kind green-eyed girl, who took upbringing on her fragile and strong shoulders the future king - the rising hope of the people - replacing Evan's mother and sister in one person. 

And now, the only creature close to Evan was left alone with the monster and the murderer of her father, left to be torn to pieces.

"Nella! Nella!" the cry of the boy turned to a hopeless sob.

The enveloping darkness of the abyss brought painful images and memories not only to Evan. Roland was silent. Evan was losing and, possibly, has already lost the closest person. But what about Roland? Before the eyes in darkness obsessive ghosts circled the wreckage of his ruined past, the ship of his life, broken on an iceberg of inexorable rock. These fragments, as well as the image of the world exploding on a volcano of human greed, from which Roland miraculously transferred here, scattered around in all directions, enveloped consciousness and did not allow breathing. And through this veil of ash appeared the shadow of a small figure, rushing to eat a ruthless monster. This figure, at some point, merged in Roland's imagination with another figure, lost among the wreckage of a ruined world, scorched by a dead crimson of a sunny sunset ... And the last color of life radiated by her eyes went out...

A splash of water cleared the ashes of consciousness - Roland and Evan sailed to dry land.

"We made it," Roland summed up, not taking his eyes off the water, as dark as the abyss they had just overcome. "Just..." Roland hesitated, looking at the heartbroken boy.

Evan jumped to his feet.

"N-Nella! We have to go back! We can still ..."the boy insisted through the rising tears.

"Calm down," Roland insisted firmly, trying to keep his composure and ability to act soundly and reason. "If we go back, we'll be captured for sure – and she'll given her life for nothing.

"Given her ...? You mean she's ...?" Evan looked bitterly imploringly at Roland.

"I ..." Roland turned away, unable to bear the gaze of Evan and some burning and painful feelings in his heart at the memory of a fragile girl who remained completely without protection, heroically sacrificing herself for Evan and the future people that Evan embodied for her. Roland struggled with a keen desire to return and snatch the life of a heroic girl from the clutches of a monster, but he realized that it was probably already late and nothing could be changed.

"I think we have to assume that," Roland answered, not looking at Evan. "Come on. We need to keep moving." 

Roland moved decisively along the winding streets of the cave. Evan followed his new protector, barely forcing himself to move his legs, from tears of despair and powerlessness to change something.

"If only I were stronger... Perhaps ... Perhaps I could have saved her..." Evan complained, sobbing.

"We all have our roles to play, Evan.Yours wasn't to fight. It was to escape. You have to survive this. Your kingdom needs you."


	2. Scorched by fire

Roland and Evan followed on, lost in thought. Evan accompanied his thoughts with changeable sobs and heavy sighs, Roland walked in silence, he always seemed unperturbed, and only one feature could betray his hard inner struggle - a shadow covering his face and a strained focused expression. Two feelings fought in his soul: a feeling of protest against global evil and mutual revenge, and humility with reality and the realization of the need to move forward, a violent aversion to death in the color of the years of a brave girl and the acceptance of the fact that, according to him, each person has a role, its purpose. Aranella acted as she should have done for the good of a loved one - the king and the good of the people. But the purpose of the young girl is death?

The thoughts of the travelers were interrupted by a terrible roar. The Dark Knight appeared before them, as if from underground. Not allowing himself to come to his senses and realize what was happening at least for a moment, Roland ducked headlong into a fierce battle with the monster, but the longer the battle lasted, the monster did not weaken at all, and even more gained strength and began to spit out the red-blue flame. Suddenly, the monster stood on its hind legs, bent in an arc and sent a long fiery burning stream in the direction where Evan was in the shelter. Roland could not have predicted such a turn of the battle and accordingly defended the little king:

"Evan!" He exclaimed.

In an instant, a thin figure flew out of unknown direction, pushing Evan with a decisive movement, and took upon herself the whole blow of a fiery avalanche. For a moment, Roland caught the light outlines of Aranella's image, then he went out, her body flew off to the side, falling helplessly onto the cold floor of the dungeon.

And here the contradictory feeling of protest and the arguments of reason, humility were resolved in one desperate, furious "No!"

"NO!!!" Roland cried out, and, not realizing the report in his actions, he took out a gun and with one bullet plunged the monster into the abyss.


	3. Aranella's Testament

In the dense darkness of the dungeon of the Ding Dond Dell Castle, which seemed to have no end, with its monotonously painful character in the color scheme of sour green, yellow tones, a bright ray of sun suddenly penetrated, resembling a sharp sword in its shaped outline. The ray went through the mournful faces of travelers, the emaciated, scorched face of a girl whose fragile and helpless body now hung in Roland's arms, carrying Nella closer to the light, so that Evan said goodbye to her beloved nanny, sister, mother, teacher and defender all rolled into one. When a ray of light fell on Aranella's face, Roland seemed for a moment, as if, despite its wounds, exhaustion and burns, it suddenly shone and became transparent. And the whole body became transparent and almost weightless, as if a girl with the last breath of her life gave herself to the sun's rays, merged with them. It seemed, literally just a moment - and it would melt in Roland's hands and dissolve with the light, and they would not have time to say goodbye to Nella. Subconsciously driven by a superstitious sensation, Roland quickened his pace. Overwhelmed by the grief of loss, Evan tried to keep up with his new elder friend, bending over Nella's body and irrigating her with bitter tears, which seemed like clean streams rolling out of huge oceans.

Finally, here it is - the treasured exit from the dungeon, letting a beam of a sword through into the slushy and dank corridors of damp. Almost at the exit, the travelers stopped. Roland gently lowered Nella to the dark green slabs against the wall, Evan fell in tears to his knees next to her. Aranella opened her eyes and looked at the boy with maternal tenderness and boundless faith.

Aranella opened her eyes and looked at the boy with maternal tenderness and boundless faith.

"Evan ..." Aranella said, making her last effort. "You will be the kindest king."

When Aranella spoke, her face shone again - the ray of sunshine now shone brightly and hugged the whole figure of the girl. In her pink dress, which reflected the traces of the fateful battle with the Dark Knight, with burns, scratches on the delicate skin of her face and hands, Aranella reminded Roland of a wilted tulip that was strewed with tears by a golden-haired boy. Nella's last words seemed to be transformed under a ray of sunshine, figuratively taking shape in consciousness into a quietly whispering and shimmering in the light stream - a memory stream, testament, and not only for Evan, but also for Roland.

"You have to be strong, Evan. You must ... build a kingdom. Where everyone ... can live happily ever after."

Pain and bitterness burned his heart Roland for a second: he could not build his "kingdom". He lost everything, he could not save even what was already. He lost loved ones, his world, his country, his life ... How much did he give to save what was entrusted to him? And this brave woman, in the prime of her beauty and youth, devoted her life to other people and, without hesitation, threw herself into an avalanche of fire.


	4. Mysterious Visit

"... build a kingdom. Where everyone ... can live happily ever after," Roland echoed in confused thoughts when they, with heartbroken Evan, climbed out of the rotten catacombs, which caused Roland to be disgusted as a place that had become a damned tomb for a young girl.

Evan and Roland settled in a small secluded glade guarded by a dense thicket of trees. Weakened with the irrepressible tears of loss, Evan was sleeping quietly, his golden head was resting on a hard stone. Roland could not fall asleep for a long time because of confused thoughts, impressions, images swarming in his head. For a while he sat and watched Evan: periodically he sobbed in his sleep, two large tears rolled down his cheeks, a shadow of suffering and pain appeared on his face; but then one phase of sleep was replaced by another, Evan stopped sobbing, his face brightened, filled with peace and quiet. Roland carefully stroked the boy on the shoulder, lay down beside him and closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but the dream could not find sufficient depth and was more like some kind of non-stop rotation, like on a carousel. He opened his eyes - rustled above him and swayed from side to side of a tree branch, like a swing. Suddenly these swings fell and flew, carried away by the wind. There, far away. There is an edge, so clean, bright. There, the sea merges with the sky.

And on the seashore there were the outlines of a child with green eyes. It laid out yellow, blue, green shells in the sand. Seagulls fell from the rocks with a fierce and demanding cry of life, soared down to the very water, as clear, crystal-emerald as the eyes of a green-eyed child, playing peacefully on the shore. They touched the surface of the water with their wings and emitted a loud cry, and drops falling from the wings fell with pure tears back to the surface. Ah, how pure, how beautiful these tears are, how much freshness and life in them! To draw and drink from them without stopping. Seeing the singing-crying seagulls, the child threw shells into the sky - they turned into colorful birds. The child reached out to meet the birds, laughed joyfully and ran, squishing small legs on the water. Water and tears. Tears and seagulls. Tears and crystal. Emerald and life. Tears and life. Ah, how good! It is impossible to describe with words.

The child ran along the coast, but suddenly stopped. The light of the emerald died out in it, changing its color to the ominous scarlet in which the sky-clothed dressed, capturing the water surface in its veils. A huge flaming star was racing at the speed of light, swallowing everything around and leaving billowing ashes. It grew to gigantic proportions, capturing everything around. The seagulls rushed to meet the scarlet, claiming the rights of the emerald and pure tears of life, but they paid for it: the star singed their free wings, and they fell in a lump of ash into the now crimson water. And everything around has become ashes. The child burst into tears, the last tears of life poured from his emerald eyes, he rushed towards the water poisoned by fire and fell into the fatal waves. The waves scorched him and brought him to the surface, the shape of the child suddenly smoothly replaced by the shape of a beautiful green-eyed girl, whose helpless body of the wave carried further and closer to the center of the giant star. The giant star poured blood and became more and more. Suddenly her bloody color began to fade, and she herself turned into a large shining emerald-colored crystal ball.

The erratic whirling is over; Roland's mind pierced the light. It came from the depths of a thicket of trees. It seemed to be calling for him. Roland got up and followed to the light source. A ball of light suddenly took on the outline of a transparent image of a beautiful girl in a snow-white radiant robe. A crown of golden emerald stars rested on her dark hair. The image of the girl Roland seemed familiar, he came closer - and recognized her. 

"Aranella!" He exclaimed.

The girl's green eyes were filled with the power of life, which Roland did not see, it seems, no one living on earth.

"Aranella, is that really you?" Roland remembered the exhausted and fragile body that he carried out of the dungeon. And now this girl is standing in front of him, radiating light around.

Aranella nodded.

"Do you dream me or are you a ghost?" Roland held out his hand to touch the girl's hand, but the hand passed through the light. "So a ghost ... But why did you appear to me?"

"Let's go for a walk?" Aranella smiled in response.

Roland and Aranella walked silently through the dense thicket of trees. Finally they reached the edge of a large mountain elevation, on which he and Evan stopped. Ahead, beyond the cliff, a canvas of the night sky, decorated with gold stars and a crescent spread. As they walked, silence did not break. From the moment Roland, in an unknown way after death, ended up in this world full of miracles, magic, amazing creatures and inhabitants, he began to gradually react on everything unusual as something ordinary and natural. Nevertheless, he was surprised at himself - the ability to relate to the paradoxical, inexplicable, as in his perished world, calmly by the arguments of reason and scientific laws. This usually happens in a dream.

For example, now he was walking with the ghost of Aranella - and this also seemed so natural. He could not explain to himself why he felt calm and easy with the Aranella's appearance. He feels the same only with a close and dear person or old friend, and he did not have time to get to know Nella any closer, as she died. He knew Nell as a defender, mentor, friend who replaced Evan's mother all day, and then in a hurry, in a panic, on the run, but it seemed to him that he had known Aranella for a long time.

Nella's gaze was fixed for some time in the distant night distance, then she turned to Roland and looked attentively at him.

"How are you feeling? How are your wounds?" She asked sympathetically.

"Huh?" Roland looked questioningly at the young woman. "Wounds? I do not feel pain. On the contrary, I am now in such relief that I have not experienced so long ago."

"You do not feel them, but with the dissipation of sleep charm and night, the dull pain will intensify again. Now the wounds will heal - and you will completely recover physically."

Indeed, the wounds received during the battles that Roland forgot about in the midst of mental anguish and worries about saving the young king were completely healed - and he felt completely light and well.

"My wounds have completely healed!" Exclaimed Roland enthusiastically, feeling a surge of strength in his body.

Aranella shook her head.

"You recovered physically. But there is another wound. It tooks root deep inside you, in your soul. This wound will grow over time and pierce your heart with icy cold and longing, you will fight, but do not give in to it!

Roland listened and did not understand what was going on.

"Roland, trust me and close your eyes," Aranella asked. 

Roland closed his eyes. He didn't see, but felt that Nella came close to him, felt a warm touch on his forehead, as if a warming ray of the sun had fallen on him — it was the touch of her hand. Apparently, such a touch is characteristic of angels: the whole body and soul for a moment filled with pleasant warmth.

"Aranella, thank you," said Roland.

"Not at all," the girl bowed. "I just slowed down the process of spreading poison in your heart, but I did not eliminate it. Excuse me, please, this is the least I could do for you after what you have done and, I think, are doing."

"But what have I done?"

"Roland," Nella raised her eyes to Roland, "I want to thank you for saving Evan's life by risking your own, and not leaving him in difficult times." I don't know who you are, where you are from, my gratitude is so great that I would sacrifice my life again for your sake, without thinking.

Roland saw so much light and appreciation in Nella's shining eyes, his heart trembled.

""Nella, Nella, no, I ... " Roland moved to the girl to take her hand as a sign of reciprocal appreciation, but remembered that he could not touch her.

Aranella continued, this time with a prayer in her eyes.

"Roland, I know that you have done so much, sacrificed a lot, but I ask you: do not leave Evan, help him become a king and build a kingdom where everyone can live happily ever after, where everyone can smile." Promise me.

Her eyes were so close, they shone with life, they reflected so much inner purity and beauty, so much clarity that the words spoken from her lips, the contents of which would sound naive and childish (especially in the world from which Roland came from, where the concepts of goodness, faith, love were leveled and ridiculed to the category of utopian tales), did not seem so ridiculous and childish. They sounded like wonderful music. Moreover, they cannot be ridiculous from the lips of the one who sincerely believed in what she was striving for, and for this she voluntarily threw herself into an avalanche of fire and died.

Roland's internal resistance was almost broken, but suddenly a line of shadow lay on his forehead in a dark fold. A terrible picture of the death of his world and a fiery star appeared in his mind again.

"Nella, I wouldn't abandon and leave the boy alone, I managed myself to become attached to him in this short period of time, and I foresee that I will become even more attached. However," Roland bowed his head and turned away. "I can't ... I'm not worthy." I am not worthy of your words. I ..." - He sat on a stone and covered his face with his hands.

"Roland," Aranella went up to him and laid her hand on Roland's shoulder.

"I'm just a wrecked ship. My life is debris circling in the ashes - and nothing more. Do you know what happened to my world, where did I come from? He burned in a boiling cauldron of hatred and human greed. I tried to do something, I tried to restore peace and harmony, but history is ruthless to the human person. Fate was inevitable. Our world blindly, but purposefully walked into the fiery furnace. I lost everything: the country, the world, the son, the chance to fix something. I was thrown inside out by space and time. I don't know who I am and why I am here? Why did you have to die and fate did not give you a chance to survive, and I, a loser-president, miraculously regained my youth and was given another opportunity?"

"So maybe it's time to find out?"

Roland looked questioningly at Aranella.

"If you ended up here after death, it would be more logical to assume that this may be a chance to change something, challenge evil fate, build a kingdom where faith, goodness, joy and a smile will resist human enmity and will put an end to it?"Aranella suggested, looking at Roland, and it seemed to him that her eyes were looking straight into his soul.

"But is it possible?"

"Hurricanes of evil and darkness are raging around us, but there is a force opposing them and defeating them. It is within you, in your heart ... Evan's strength is in his kindness, and he will manage, he will be an extraordinary king who will change history. But he needs your help. Please help Evan.

Roland looked thoughtfully into the distance. Each word of Aranella and the soft, gentle sound of her voice revived him from the inside again, filled him with determination. What if it really is his calling to help change history, challenge evil? He is ready to challenge evil and fate. Let it be necessary to survive the defeat, but the main thing is to go the way of the heart, he is ready to go to the goal, go to the end, no matter how the circumstances arise.

"I agree. I will help Evan build a kingdom where everyone will live happily ever after. I will go with him to a victorious end," Roland said decisively.

"Roland, I believe in you. The main thing to remember: your strength is your heart. Take care of it."

The rustling branches picked up the melody of Nellan's voice and carried it through the leaves - and it disappeared into the air along with a miraculous image.

* * *

Roland came to his senses and found himself lying almost at the edge of the cliff, beyond which the sun could now be seen — this was the rise of great achievements, this was the dawn of hope and good. This is a new way.

And so they stand with Evan and watch the growing thin strip of light of the new dawn.

" _So I really am in another world," Roland said, not taking his eyes off the horizon. "There's no Ding Dong Dell where I'm from. And no view like this either..."._

_"...What's it like...where you're from?"_

_\- Hm. I guess it's...ahead of this world in some ways, and...behind in other._

_"Nella used to tell me a store, you know. When I was little..." Roland looked at Evan with interest. – It was about another world. One very closely connected to our own...I always imagined it was just a fairy tale, but... I suppose there must have been some truth to it after all..._

_"So, I got...lost between two worlds and wound up here...? Does that mean...there's no way home...?_

_"Roland, what did you do there?"_

_"I was...a king," Roland said in a voice of irony._

_"What?"_

_"Well, a president. It's kind of the same thing. Which means I have a little experience when it comes to running a country." concluded Roland._

_"Really? Then perhaps you might be king enough to share some of it with me? Thing may not be quite the same here as in your world but still...". Evan thought._

_"What exactly are you planning?" Roland turned to the essence of the conversation. "A quiet life in the mountains might not be such a bad idea, you know."_

_"No," Evan shook his head decisively. "I've made up my mind... I'm.. I'm going to keep my promise to Nella. I'm going to build a kingdom where everyone can live happily ever after!"_

_"You are, huh?" Roland smiled amiably and winked at Evan. "Good for you. I've my mind up too. I'm staying here, in this world. With you, Evan."_

_"You are?" Evan's face shone with enthusiasm, gratitude, and happiness._

_And thus young Evan, though heavy of heart,resolved to honor the wish of his dearest friend by becoming a king once more. And Roland, sensing something special in his youthful_ _companion, decided to join him in his journey._


	5. The Second Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events unfold after the heroic adventures in Goldpaw and the conclusion of the Ferdinand Union with Master Pugnacius.

This thorny path rolled through the lives of heroes, especially Roland, with a lightning-fast ribbon. A whirlwind of heroic events, battles, adventures, secrets, amazing places, magic. This world was full of dangers and beauty, colors, bold fantasies at the same time, that only a twelve-year-old teenager can dream of, reading adventure books, imagining himself a knight, a captain of a ship, a king, a conqueror of the elements. It became a charming reality for Roland, who wore a solid age and the destroyed native world behind his back baggage. In this world, his inner, physical potential was fully revealed, which he did not even suspect about in his native world. Energy poured out of him. He never lived to his fullest as now.

Roland stood at the window of his chambers in the new kingdom of Evermore. He enjoyed the bright green of the meadows, fields, gardens of the kingdom, stretching outside the window and the sky above it – light-blue, clear, sunny and cloudless. The kingdom is still small, modest, just beginning its journey, but it seemed so pure, untouched, not stained with the blood of greedy conquests and forcible submission, as well as the idea underlying the creation of the kingdom. This is the idea of a kingdom where people will live happily ever after, in peace, harmony, love, friendship, where everyone will smile - an idea bequeathed by Aranella.

"Roland, help Evan to become a king."

He remembered the image of Aranella. And in the hopeless image in which Roland carried her in his arms, light, fragile, radiating good and light, but rudely and mercilessly trampled by evil, and in the image of either an angel or a ghost, her eyes of early spring grass color and life, staring at him imploringly.

Roland had never seen Aranella in his life before meeting with Evan, he met her only once, but her bright image echoed in his memory as a kind of life symbol, as the personification of the Evermore emblem, the soul of a young kingdom blossoming in the light of the gentle sun rays on fertile soil.

At first, although Roland made a strong agreement and promise to help Evan fulfill his calling, which will change the history of the whole world, he himself was not very trusting of such ideas. He hasn't got rid of the cordial inertness of the world from which he came, where the ideas of the realm of goodness, friendship and justice are skeptical. In his world, even if kingdoms and countries are created under such slogans, they are established in a rude, banal and perverted form, giving rise to utopias alone. And the death of the whole world is a clear example of another unsuccessful attempt to build a world where "everyone will be happy." But the more Roland entered into new obligations, helped Evan, saw him, though a bit naive, but firm, sincere and genuine faith, his kindness, the more he began to convince himself that goodness was the true cornerstone of the pursuit and overcoming difficulties. And not just goodness, but goodness, in which you believe in spite of everything and everyone, of different circumstances, to the very end. It was the goodness that burned in the heart that helped and helps them defeat the forces that appear invincible. Evermore, which seemed like a fantasy of a madman, became a reality and will become a great kingdom. Now Roland was firmly convinced of this.

On the windowsill was a sword - the very first sword of Roland, which he had taken from the rat-guard in his first essentially heroic battle. Roland went to the window and lovingly took the weapon in his hands. Since then, many types of weapons have changed, with the development of mastery of the sword, in which Roland was second to none, apart from Evan, who tried to imitate the strength of his older friend. Roland knew that with the development of physical strength, age and practice, Evan would catch up with him one day and was proud of the stubbornness of his younger student.

Roland turned the steel of the sword left and right, admiring the way it sparkled under the rays of the sun penetrating through the window. Yes, his strength, enthusiasm, determination returned to him, but this is not only due to a wonderful event that transferred him to a magical world that you can only dream about, and primarily because Roland sensed a change in worldview. He not only accepted the power of good, driving Evan's motives in creating a happy kingdom, but became convinced that this is the only true and reliable way. In practice, this is a victory over oneself daily and hourly, helping people and patience with respect to their various, sometimes even petty, requests and whims.

Since childhood, Roland had a passion for reading. He was especially interested in historical books about famous political, scientific, cultural figures of his world and the development of history as a whole. Once he read about an ancient Chinese court sage, who gave valuable advice and instructions to his king, in particular, he emphasized the need not only to wait until the people begin to declare their needs and pray for the king's help, but the king himself must go to the people, serve him, listen to him, live the interests of each person. Roland warmly supported this idea of serving people, but in his practice of governing the state, it turned out to be an impossible task. Nonetheless, Evan did a great job. The idea of goodness led him. The kindness in the boy's heart helped to maintain and show patience to any person who needs help, no matter how petty and funny this help may seem. Evan's modesty and kindness did not even allow him to recall his high title and noble origin to the baker, who forced him to deliver food throughout Goldpaw, mistaking the king for a boy messenger.

So now they were going on their next trip to Goldpaw for searching of courtiers for Evermore. Those who want to become residents of the young state, by tradition, are preparing entire lists of special wishes or the provision of assistance that requires considerable effort, and even the need to risk their lives.

"Roland, are you here?" Evan looked into the room. "Are you ready?"

Roland turned to the side and nodded in the affirmative.

"Ready, Your Highness. Let's hit the road?"

"Roland, wait a minute," Evan thought for a moment, and then fixed his eyes on the sword that Roland was holding in his hands. "You so gloriously own the sword." In the world from which you came, you also have to (or rather had to) fight a lot with the sword?

Roland laughed restrainedly.

"No, in our world there is no longer any need to master the technique of handling a sword. In ancient times, the sword was used in battle, and now fencing has become just a kinds a sport. Most of the weapons that are used in this world in my world are long gone. True, traditional weapons have replaced weapons much worse and more dangerous" Roland remembered a rocket resembling a star that destroyed all life.

"Then where did you learn how to wield a sword so well?" asked Evan.

"I love fencing since childhood. I studied hard with wooden toy swords since a young age until I succeed one day. My father taught me fencing when I was about your age or even younger.

Evan looked with undisguised admiration and adoration at his older friend. He literally admired everything Roland did or said, and he sincerely strove to imitate him in everything. Roland became for him the embodiment of wisdom, tact, restraint, courage, strength, endurance. And his father's cares, attentiveness, which he was deprived of for a long time ... Evan discovered that Roland became what Aranella had become for him in his time, and tried to do everything possible to look worthy in Roland's eyes so that Roland could be proud of him.

Evan discovered that Roland became who Aranella had become for him at the time, and tried to do his best to look worthy in Roland's eyes so that Roland could be proud of him.

"Roland, could you train me a little?"

"Of course, Evan, with pleasure," Roland smiled, giving the boy a second sword for training. "It would not hurt us to warm up a little before the next feats, and hone our skills.

Evan took the sword and took a fighting stance. How he wanted Roland to appreciate his efforts — more than anyone else in the world! Except for his father...

"So," Roland gave the command: "Start!"

The points of two swords sparkled in the air - and the combat training began. Roland, knowing about his physical advantages over Evan, nevertheless tried not to greatly facilitate the task of his student, so that he would develop and hone his skills, overcome difficulties and become stronger. And Evan did it very well. Roland, in turn, received great pleasure from training with Evan, not only because Evan was a worthy student, but he felt something else ... Now he understood Aranella, who attached to Evan like to own son. Evan resembled Roland his own son, and he also attached to Evan like a son. He constantly wanted to protect Evan, intercede for him, protect him from dangers, he felt the indescribable pride that only a father can have for his child when Evan was successful. Roland tried his best and wanted to do everything possible so that Evan would keep his good heart, increase his wealth and not turn off this path and in every way supported the good aspirations of the boy, as Aranella bequeathed.

Then, in the midst of training, the doors swung open and a thin little girl burst into the room. She was a little younger than Evan and has thick pink or bronze pigtails, the ends of which curly developed in all directions with each of her movement. It was the daughter of air pirates or a pirate princess. She was dressed in a dress sewn from green leaves with a road cloak in the form of a large same green leaf of a tree by the Guardian of the Niall's Forest. Her sweet face with delicate outlines reflected the enthusiasm and indomitable thirst for adventure, life, and movement forward. All her movements were light, silent and free, and resembled the flight of a spring breeze or butterfly. Tani seemed to be the personification of carelessness, and fun.

"Evan, what are you doing here? We need to go," but the girl jumped when she saw the training battle. What? Are you fighting?" she exclaimed, and then made a pretense of a touchy grimace. And you didn't invite me?" I also want to!

Evan stopped, out of breath.

"Tani, I'm sorry, I just asked Roland to train me a bit before going to Golden Paw. Wait just a minute before Roland and I finish."

Tani pulled on the role of an obedient schoolgirl and began to watch the continuation of the battle.

But the continuation of the training was not crowned with such success as the beginning. With the apparition of Tani Evan was constantly distracted and stumbled. Roland caught a short, barely noticeable glance of Evan in the direction where the pirate stood modestly, and smiled to himself.

"Okay, Evan, that's all for today. We really need to go. You're doing fine. I have to notice, that with every workout you are getting stronger and stronger. A little more, and your abilities will be equal to the abilities of an experienced warrior." Roland patted Evan on the shoulder approvingly. Well, now on the road!"

"And what about me? Tani exclaimed. "Aren't you taking me with you? By the way, I'm a girl, but don't forget that I'm a pirate and I can stand up for myself and even for everyone.

"Sorry, please, but today we're off on the road with Roland," Evan said embarrassed.

"Tani, we would love to take you with us, but today we really need your special help at the mine," Roland added. "Do not be offended, please, we will definitely take you next time."

Tani turned away, taking a closed pose with her arms crossed on her chest, mimicking Roland. Roland laughed.

"Come on, don't pout, Tani."

Tani's face changed expression immediately, a touchy face gave way to laughter.

"Evan, and let us dump all state affairs on Roland, and I and you will go on adventures?!"

Tani was suddenly attacked again by unbridled joy.

"Okay, I have reconciled. But someone will have to pay. Evan, come on, let's give a bashing to this dummy.

Tani flew up and hung on Roland's back, clutching his neck like a monkey.

"Evan, help me give him a lesson! Tickle him, while I paralyzed his movements."

Roland tried to get angry, but inside he did not feel angry for some reason at all. On the contrary, he felt so free, easy and carefree, so full of strength and enthusiasm that he was ready to raise Tani and Evan at the same time.

"Well, stop fooling around," he forcibly freed himself from the tenacious hands of the little pirate, "we don't have time at all," Roland took a serious expression on his face, and then with a slight laugh made a suggestion to Tani: "Tani, we leave Evermore under your supervision. Take care, but just do not create hurricanes here and do not smash the country into ashes.

"Yes, da-a-a-a-ddy!" Tani said, and her eyes sparkled again with perky sparks.

* * *

Exploring the Goldpaw streets in search of potential courtiers for the new kingdom, Roland and Evan met a tired mother and a completely drooping and frightened son of four to five years.

 _\- What is it? Something happened?_ Evan asked the boy sympathetically.

_“This is King Evan! Mom, let's ask him!”_

_“You can’t say such nonsense! If we tolerate a little, everything will end” the mother of the child looked confused and embarrassed by the requests of her son._

_“Perhaps we can help you with something?”_ asked Evan _. “I would like to hear your story, please.”_

The boy’s mom gave up.

 _“Well, actually ... there’s one monster on the way to Capstan-upon-Hull.” He attacks the weak and children ... But never touch those who are strong enough. And when we asked the soldier to drive him away, the monster disappeared somewhere, and they called me a liar, ”_ the woman sighed heavily _._

 _“Apparently, this is a very smart creature,”_ Roland remarked thoughtfully.

_The boy clenched his fists in despair._

_“Everyone is greatly tormented by this evil monster ...” he complained. “But no one can do anything, and he continues to commit atrocities!”_

_“Yes? And then what do you do when you need to get to Capstan-upon-Hull?”_ Roland asked.

 _“We have a little boat,”_ the woman explained further _, “and we are sailing around. It takes a lot of time, because we need to cross the sea…”._

_“But it does bring you a lot of inconvenience?”_

_“Well, probably this monster will go somewhere in a few years. You just need to tolerate a little, and everything will be fine...”_ mother summed up meekly.

 _“You can't! ..”_ Roland snapped decisively and uncompromisingly. _“What are you saying ...”_

_“Roland?”_

Evan looked at his older friend and did not recognize him. It seems that Roland never violently expressed his emotions and tried to keep them in any case to himself, but now it was noticeable that Roland lost his temper. His face became very strict, serious and decisive. Outwardly, he remained restrained, but a storm of protest was reflected in his eyes and expression.

Outwardly, he remained restrained, but a storm of protest was reflected in his eyes and expression

 _“No need to bend under the villains! You much fight them!”_ He exclaimed.

_“But...”_

_“We will defeat this monster,” Roland said firmly. “He settled on the way to Capstan-upon-Hull?”_

_“Yeah,”_ the boy nodded joyfully _. “You, men, are not a soldier, so he will crawl out, will not be afraid of you, and will come out!”_

_“Well, that’s in our hands. Come on, Evan.”_

_“Okay!”_

And Roland turned decisively, luring a young friend behind him, into another heroic adventure, but it had special significance for Roland...

* * *

Evan and Roland stood in the middle of an endless green field, dotted with airy flowers near snow-covered hills. Adventurers rested after the battle with the arrogant monster, which they managed to teach a lesson successfully. Roland, taking the usual closed pose with his arms folded across his chest, looked into the distance, lost in his thoughts.

 _“Now the way to Capstan-upon-Hull is safe. And this woman with the child from Goldpaw will be able to go direct way,”_ Roland broke the silence when Evan approached him, but Roland’s face was extremely severe and serious.

Finally Roland turned his gaze from the horizon and looked at Evan: Evan looked at him in surprise, not understanding what was happening to his eternally unperturbed older friend.

“ _M? .. What is it, Evan_?” Roland asked, seeing Evan's face _._

_“Hm ... I remembered how we talked with them. I was a little surprised when you got angry. You are always so calm ... What pissed you off?”_

_“Well ... I could not stand it,_ seeing the humility with which they said that "you just need to be patient a little”… Roland paused for a moment, thoughtfully, and continued _: “I remember, I was like you now. One neighbor bully mocked me”_

“ _You?_ Evan shuddered, with wide eyes looking at Roland. Evan did not believe it if someone had told him that Roland could ever give himself an insult and that they could mock him, especially the boys. Roland always seemed to Evan an invincible fearless hero, even in childhood.

_“Yes_ ,” Roland nodded _. “I was small and frail, so I decided that I could not defeat this brawler, and all the time endured.”_

Roland spoke, again directing off into the distance, into the sky. As he spoke, episodes of his childhood flashed before his inner gaze like a film.

He once lived with his parents in a picturesque village on the outskirts of the city, where an endless field was opened, similar to that field in the middle of which he and Evan were standing now. The field was buried in reeds, like the flowing hair of a beautiful girl, fluttering in the wind. As a child, Roland did not like to return home from school not on his way through the yards, but through this field, drowning in tall grass, lingering along the way to admire the tall awesome sky and the sparkling wave that the wind let through the grass. The boy’s gaze captured the greatness of natural harmony. He could lie on the grass and watch for hours over the circular flights of seagulls or over fussing insects in the grass. He loved everything full of life and soul, peace and harmony, loved solitude with nature more than the crowd and vanity. After the walk, inspired, Roland shared his joy with his mother at the dinner awaiting him. Mom listened to her son in silence, without interrupting, but her eyes, filled with ardent love, spoke much more than any words.

But Roland's harmonious existence was disrupted with the appearance of a new neighbor - a boy whose father moved from the city center and settled with his family in a neighboring house. It was a big sassy red-haired sturdy boy Ollie Neumann, two or three years older than Roland. He quickly subjugated other village children with his strength, some of which obediently obeyed under the influence of his authority, and part simply because of cowardice, afraid to fall under his hot hand, because he was able to humiliate and beat mercilessly. He especially tasted, mocking those who were weak and could not stand up for themselves. Roland did not fall into either the first or second category. He just tried his best not to interfere with the brawler.

Once, Roland went out of school into the yard and saw Ollie with his friends who surrounded some junior high school student.

“Kiddy, look what kind of candy wrapper I have, rare, with the heroes of the last season of the movie,” Ollie pulled a wrinkled candy wrapper from his pocket and showed it to the boy. The boy became interested and wanted to take.

“Hey-hey, kid, without fanaticism. A wrapper is too valuable, therefore I propose a deal: you give your book, and I will wrapper for you, is it coming?

The boy stared at Ollie.

“No, I can not exchange the book for a candy wrapper. Parents will be very upset, especially mom. She gave it to me for my birthday, and the book is valuable to me,” the boy replied perplexedly.

“You can not? So you have to be able to. If you don’t give the book away - we will hang you by your school jacket in the wardrobe closet,” Olli raised a threatening hand at the defenseless boy, who was cowering with fear. The boy, barely holding back tears, took out a colorful large adventure book from his briefcase and gave it to Ollie.

Ollie smiled brazenly, then grabbed the frustrated schoolboy by the scrubs and whispered in his ear:

“And don’t dare to complain to me, you booger, otherwise you will regret it: I will find you anywhere.”

But then he remembered that Ollie and his friends did not shun anything and mock the most defenseless and innocent of this world - ruining bird’s nests, shooting slingshots at squirrels and seagulls. And Roland just recently picked up a chick that had fallen from the nest and sheltered in an old abandoned barn located at the beginning of the street and visited him every day, bringing food to the baby. Roland ran to the barn with all his legs in order to more reliably hide the chick. When he left, Ollie and his friends were right there. Roland tried to slip in unnoticed, but failed.

“Hey man, not so fast!” he heard a nasal voice and stopped. Ollie and his friends surrounded Roland. “Oh, and you and I are still unfamiliar, as I didn’t notice you at once. Well, let's get to know each other. What's your name?

“Roland,” the boy answered uncertainly, looking with his eyes for an opportunity to slip through, sensing a threat.

“Ah, so you are my neighbor, Roland. How did we just get to know each other! Well, join us.”

Although Roland was afraid of this thug, but, remembering all those vile things that they did, he did not want to obey.

“N-no,” Roland answered quietly.

Ollie's face turned red.

“What? What did you say, jerk? Repeat!”

Roland closed his eyes and, swallowing frantically, repeated, hesitating:

“No, I don't want to.”

Roland cringed in fright.

“Guys, let's give this jerk a lesson:how to behave with your elders.”

Ollie had already raised his hand over Roland, but the latter, in desperation, jerking with all his might, broke free and ran home in tears.

Once, he again accidentally came across an Ollie gang when he left home for school.

“Oh, our little Roland, look,” Ollie burst out laughing, and he and his friends moved toward Roland. “A gift is waiting for you. We found your chick, look.”

The friends held a box in which Roland arranged a nest for the chick.

“What? Where did you find him?” The boy exclaimed desperately, almost crying. “Do not touch, do not harm it. Do not dare!”

Roland wanted to rush to the box, but Ollie grabbed him tightly and did not let go. The friends lifted the box into the air and mercilessly shook the defenseless chick out of it, which, plaintively tweeted, disappeared somewhere in the grass.

“No!!!” Roland cried, breathing heavily and choking in tears.

Ollie and his friends beat hard him, and Roland could not fend for himself.

_“But each time I returned home in tears and very upset my mother ... And most of all I was tormented not by my insignificance, but by my mother’s sadness,” Roland continued his story. “I decided it wasn’t possible, and every day I started training with the sword. Taking my toy sword, I fought with this boy again.”_

Roland clenched his fist.

 _“You can not succumb to injustice and lose strength of mind. Anyone who is used to enduring is losing something very important ... I thought about it and could not remain calm...”_ concluded Roland. _“I'm sorry I was so rude.”_

Evan listened to Roland's story with admiration. Roland opened up for Evan from a new side - this is a man who is not used to giving up, is ready for self-improvement and is implacable to injustice, evil, cruelty, especially in relation to those who are weaker than you. Roland became even more admired by Evan, and precisely because he was not always the embodiment of an ideal for him with a ready set of virtues, but went to this hard work, making efforts on himself, overcoming difficulties every day and became those, who was admired by Evan.

“ _No, that is OK_ ,” Evan answered. “ _It's good that I knew you a little better. Still, I was right in entrusting you with the position of chief consul_.”

 _“Thank you, Your Majesty_ ,” Roland smiled.

_“We need to tell the woman with the child that we defeated the monster! Let's go back Goldpaw!_

Evan ran forward. Roland paused, looking after him.

_“Hmm ... I think I already told this story to my son...”_


	6. Healing Touch

“Evan, Roland, you are finally back!”

Before Roland and Evan had time to step into the throne room of the castle, Tani ran up to them block the passage, trying to simultaneously capture both Evan and Roland. They returned only a week later in the evening, performed with state, diplomatic duties in Goldpaw all this time.

“I could not wait for you . became so boring - just deadly boring without you and dizzying adventures it. I began to count the clock. I just didn’t know what to do with myself…”.

Tani caught Roland's searching gaze.

“Oh, don’t worry, I worked during the day,” the pirate began to make excuses, “but in the evening boredom prevailed and I…”.

Suddenly, behind Tani, there were sounds that were hard to determine, from the throne room. It was a combination of a squeak, the sound of water droplets, bells, rattles and a strange rustling of leaves or wind. And cheerful laugh sounded on the background.

“Oh, what's that over there?” Evan asked in surprise.

Tani was suddenly embarrassed and threw back an excited look.

“Uhhh ...” the girl hesitated a little and tried to close her passage with a little figure. “Nothing much, really. Maybe you will go for dinner? Dinner is already waiting for you. You are so suddenly back.”

“Suddenly? Tani, what happened? Roland noticed a mischievous light in Tani's eyes and, at the same time, it seemed as if she had been taken by surprise. “So, what happening there, explain us. I hope you haven’I blown the castle up?”

The door suddenly began to tremble, Tani instinctively pressed her back to it.

“N-nothing,” Tani hesitated. “Nothing happened, everything is in order. Just…”.

“Tani!” exclaimed Evan in horror.

The door swung open, so that the girl barely managed to run away to the side, and something like a whirlwind formed from green steam, green leaves and various wildflowers suddenly flew out from inside the throne room.

Roland and Evan ran to the side. The whirlwind made a circle in the waiting room and, crashing into the wall, splashed onto the floor in a huge puddle.

“HIIIG!” was heard again.

Evan, Roland and Tani turned around: through the open doors of the throne room a green higgledy ran out and, shaking a leaf on his head, greeted the travelers, inviting them to go inside.

“What was it? Tani, what kind of storm did you arrange for us in the castle?” Evan was perplexed, carefully walking around the newly formed puddle.

Roland resolutely went to the throne room and was dumbfounded at the sight of the picture before his eyes. The throne room was transformed into a bizarre greenhouse or, more precisely, a miniature forest. The walls, windows were entwined with vineyards, ivy roses. Trees and shrubs grew around the throne and on the sides of the hall. Free space was dotted with roses, tulips, peonies and some unprecedented varieties of flowers. The slabs on the floor were covered with grass and green moss. Butterflies and birds flew around the room, chirping merrily, from branch to branch, and in the middle of the hall, higgledies rode and tumbled around, making the sounds of bells, drops of water that Roland and Evan heard outside the doors. Two higgledies attracted special attention: one higgledy was holding a brush in his hands and enthusiastically painted the remains of the plates of the throne room - in the place where the higgledy was drawing with a brush, grass grew; from above, he painted flowers that immediately made their way through the earth and gracefully opened their bright robes. Another higgledy conjured huge stalks right in the air in the form of intertwining slides on which higgledies jumped and rode with joyful screeching, colliding with each other and making the sounds of a bells, which meant higgledies laughing.

In the hall were Martha surrounded by a dozen higgledies, tugging at her skirt and jumping on her shoulders, and Muriel from the peaceful pasture of Evermore.

“It seems to me that I’m either sleeping or crazy, pinch me,” Roland said, looking around the “Mini Forest of Niall”.

“Tani, can you still explain what is going on here?” exclaimed Evan, dumbfounded by what he saw. The young king tried to behave with restraint and even strictly, but he could not restrain the enthusiasm for the embodiment of the forest masterpiece right in the throne room.

Tani bowed her head guiltily.

“Yes, we overdid it a bit, I admit,” Tani looked from under her forehead with apprehension at Roland, since she was the most careful about his reproaches. Roland watched the pirate girl carefully, folding his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation. “You see, today’s grass hygledy’s birthday,” Evan's eyes widened in surprise, “and we decided to celebrate it by organizing a forest festival. Well, you must admit,” Tani went on, determined,“ after all, this is an important event, and the hygledy also deserves a full royal feast, right?”

Tani and Evan looked expectantly at Roland, whose face remained serious.

“Yes, the forest festival was a success,” Roland summed up.

He was silent for a few seconds, looking around, and suddenly laughed, which pleased Evan and Tani indescribably. Roland's laugh signified the approval and condonation of Tani's innocent prank, which had grown into an unprecedented forest inside the throne room of Evermore.”

“Of course, Tani, you're right. Higgledies also have the right to a royal birthday celebration, and we should also congratulate them, so I think we should join in the general fun, ” Evan resolutely nodded his head.

Tani shone with joy at once. The higgledies surrounded the trinity and jumped around it, expressing joy and admiration.

“But this, if you are interested in my opinion, is a very wise decision,” intervened Martha's voice, who went up to Roland and Evan along with Muriel's loss. “Please join us, me dears.”

* * *

“HIGG,” the higledy birthday boy issued a bell as a token of gratitude, drank some tea and, with a ringing, put a tiny cup on a plate.

The prank conceived by Tani turned into a warm family evening, which brought everyone together. Martha set the table with sweet tea from the fragrant healing herbs of Evermore and wonderful little cakes. After a long period of adventures, the founding of a new kingdom, hard work, heroic battles, state affairs, for the first time Evan and his closest subjects, his subjects and friends simply rested their souls in an atmosphere of friendship, carelessness and love. He felt that such a small spiritual pause, no matter how insane a little it was embodied, was simply necessary, and not only for him, but also for Roland, who worked for the good of the kingdom, not sparing himself, then leaving for diplomatic affairs, then burrowing in the central archive of Goldpaw. The last time he felt such warmth and peace before the death of his father and Aranella in Dind Dond Dell, when his father arranged cozy evenings with his closest subjects (among which was the royal adviser to King Leonhard Otto Mausinger). And now it he felt so good: “Here it is - Evermore,” thought Evan with a smile, looking around his friends, surrounded by the higgledies jumping around them and around the table: Tani and Muriel, who chirped gaily between themselves, giggled, bending over some then an object in Muriel’s hands, which Evan could not see on the other side of the table; to the bully of Batu, who looked funny with a tiny cup in his hands, into which Martha poured tea: “Indeed, I prefer something stronger, but this is the most delicious tea I have ever tasted!”; on Roland's restrained smile, he was looking thoughtfully off into the distance, supporting his chin with his hand, on his face, always calm, one could see satisfaction and peace. Evan was glad of this expression on Roland's face, because usually, no matter how Roland tried to keep calm, encouraging and supporting Evan with a restrained, but always sincere and warm smile, Evan saw a shadow and inexpressible longing in the depths of his eyes. None of the subjects, even Tani, could notice this small detail of Roland's portrait characteristic, but Evan, for whom Roland became unusually close and dear, watched intently his elder friend, his emotional state and noticed how Roland was sometimes invisibly to others went to the window and looked somewhere far into the night, while his eyes reflected frozen bitterness, or retired to a long garden or field. Evan realized for a long time that Roland was hiding in the depths of his heart, experiencing a whole drama, but he never dared to ask what happened in his life, which now hung like a heavy burden on him, squeezing his throat, not allowing enjoying fully all the colors of life. But Evan's heart was filled with delight when Roland looked at him: at that moment, the lurking anguish in the depths of his eyes disappeared, and they were replaced by pride and even fatherly tenderness.

“What a wonderful evening! Tani, my dear, thank you for such a glorious idea to arrange a holiday for higgledies,” Martha turned kindly to Tani.

Tani burned with joy.

“I just thought that Evermore is really the most extraordinary, wonderful country that I have ever heard of, like its king,” Tani glanced towards Evan, blushing a little. “Aranella bequeathed to Evan to build a country where everyone will be happy and smile, but to achieve this, it is necessary that everyone feels comfortable, everyone feels necessary and important, regardless of rank, race, origin, size. Each resident of Evermore should be a holiday for each other.

All the higgledies jumped together and rang, supporting Tani's fiery speech. The audience also greeted the words with applause.

“Well done, Tani. You showed sensitivity and attentiveness. Maybe a little in an extravagant form, ” Roland grinned.

“Really? I'm so glad! Evan, Roland, you are no longer angry with me, I hope?

“What do you say, Tani!” Evan shook his head. “We thank you. There would not be such a wonderful family party that we all needed without you.

“Friends,” Muriel addressed everybody, “Tani and I still want to show something. Look!” and Muriel finally held out on her palm what they examined enthusiastically with Tani - it was a little chick who, having pulled his head into his body, pouted, fluffed up and chirped.

“Wow, Muriel, it is so nice!” laughed Evan. “Where did you get it?”

“Once I went into the field to graze a flock of my lambs, and while they were saturating peacefully, I walked forward wherever my eyes looked (Evan, Tani and Roland looked at each other, recalling the case when they had to look for Muriel, who was lost because she wandered into the unknown, dreaming about something)”. Muriel explained.

“Well, this time you did not wander off somewhere and Evan did not have to look for you,” Batu interrupted in a thunderous voice.

“Yes,” Muriel agreed and continued. “Maybe I would have been lost if I hadn’t heard a strange squeak under my feet. I was distracted from my dreams and saw a little chick falling out of the nest in the grass. It had not know how to fly yet, and there was no one to help it, and I decided that since my mother did not return to the chick, I had to take care of it. We nursed him along with Tani, and today it has fully recovered and is already learning to fly. Your Majesty, want to hold it?” Muriel handed the chick and put Evan in her hands. Evan received him with trepidation. The little bird joyfully flapped its wings in the hands of the young king.

“How cute it is!” Evan exclaimed, holding his breath.

Roland approached Evan to look too.

“Roland, maybe you want to hold too?” Tani took a chick from Evan and put it in Roland's hands.

Apparently, the bird really liked Roland's hands no less than Evan's: it fluffed up and began to rub its head and body on his fingers.

Roland's face suddenly changed completely. It was filled with such trepidation, tenderness, his eyes suddenly shone, so that all those present were surprised. Evan, Tani and Batu had never seen Roland like this.

“Roland, you have changed so much!” Tani remarked.

“I ... I`ve just remembered something,” Roland said quietly.

* * *

There are memories In the life of any person, probably, that pop up in memory only after many years, under the influence of some fleeting impulse, sensation, a case from the present, which carries back, resurrects a thing that has gone into oblivion. Moreover, not only some inconsequential episodes of life can be forgotten. Innermost and significant memories can disappear, but later they are resurrected and come up in memory with vivid pictures suddenly, like a flash of lightning,. The same thing happened to Roland when Tani put a chick in his palms.

When everyone went to bed closer to night, Roland could not fall asleep for a long time, under the influence of living pictures of the past that had risen from the inside of the memory. Toward dawn, he dressed and left the territory of Evermore, heading for the coast of the sea. Not reaching the coast, he stopped in the middle of the field, watching the sun rise slowly from under the horizon, as the first timid rays emerged from the fog and began to cover the sparkling gilding grass, trees, hills. Time to time the morning refreshing breeze gently touched the grass, and she, as if hugging, enveloped her legs. Almost like then, on the day when the dark-haired boy came running into the reed field to cry out his pain to nature, only the reeds were so tall that they could easily cover Roland in full growth. Beaten and humiliated, the boy rushed into the thickest and most distant thickets of reeds and, falling to the ground, cried. He mourned the defenseless chick, that Ollie and his friends threw rudely and ruthlessly into the field, his helplessness and inability to protect even those close to him and dear to him, his worthlessness and earthly injustice. Olli hit him very hard and knocked him to the ground, as a result of which the boy hurt himself badly and scratched his arm, blood flowed from the wound, spreading a trickle along the golden-green stems, but Roland, depressed by the pain, did not pay attention to physical pain, he did not care . “Why, when you want to protect a creature dear to you, you lack the strength of mind to do this? Why? Why is everything so unfair? I could not protect him, I could not! But why should an innocent creature suffer because of my insignificance? ”flashed through the boy’s head. Soon the tears dried up, and he simply lay on the grass, exhausted from mental and physical pain, listening to the silence, broken only by the light rustling of reeds. The sun suddenly hid, the air became stale and hot, as before the rain.

Suddenly Roland caught a strange rustling in the distance, as if someone was wading through reeds. He sat up and began to look around warily, preparing to flee from Ollie. But, listening, he realized that this was not Ollie: someone was walking slowly, smoothly and carefully, as if afraid to violate natural harmony, to bring chaos, alarm. Finally, the reeds parted, and a little girl emerged from them, gently stepping on the ground. She was dressed in a cream dress, belted with a pink-purple belt, there were cream shoes on her legs, similar to ballet shoes, with ribbons wrapping her legs up to her knees, and her dark hair was also tied with a cream ribbon. A strange small bag was tied to her belt on her side. Roland never met this girl. Much less saw one of the girls from school dress like this. The dress looked beautiful on a stranger, but it could not be called festive at the same time. It seemed to be made for wearing in a completely different time.

The little stranger approached Roland, and only then he noticed that she carried something carefully in her hands.

“Don’t get so killed, here is your friend,” she said, reaching out a hand to the boy, in whom lay a lifeless chick.

“But he is dying,” Roland stated bitterly, not understanding why this stranger tormented him, but for some reason, every intonation of her gentle and warm voice inspired calm.

“No, he is still alive,” the stranger shook her head with a slight smile. She sat down on the grass with her legs under her, and, opening her hands with a chick, she tilted her head to it and closed her eyes. Roland was ready to swear that he saw how a barely noticeable flash of light passed from the girl's hands to the chick. The stranger opened her eyes and held out her palms with the chick to Roland.

“Look,” she said.

The chick in the palms of the girl began to come to life slowly, and the children silently watched the process of miraculous recovery. The girl sometimes stroked the feathers of the bird with one finger. Each stranger’s movement was conscious, full of delicacy, tenderness, as if she blessed it and its whole being and everything that she touched.

The stranger got up and extended her arms to put the chick in Roland's open palms. For a moment, her palms with the chick lingered in the palms of the boy, and he felt the pleasant warmth of her small tender fingers.

“Now trust me,” the girl crouched next to him and took his bloodied hand. Her face was so close that the boy could make out her large green eyes, which struck him with childish seriousness and penetration; they radiated light and the power of life. None of the children younger and older than him, he did not see such eyes, reflecting as if the whole content of life. The stranger seemed to him an integral part of a harmonious natural landscape: so clean, direct, meaningful in details and at the same time fragile and gentle. The wound on the arm healed, but on the heart it became easy and calm.

“Roland!” Roland started up and turned around, returning from his memories to reality. It seemed to him that someone was calling him - but it was only the wind rustling in the grass, in a mysterious voice whispering the name.

The stranger left as suddenly as she appeared hiding in the thicket of reeds, and Roland never saw her again and haven’t heard anything about her...


	7. Ship Building

Encouraged by the success that marked Ferdinand Tildrum between Evermore and Goldpaw, King Evan and his loyal friends set a new course:

“To Hydropolis!”

The pioneers of promoting an idea that could unite the whole world did not really know anything about the new country that they had in their plans in the context of the global project, except that it was isolated in the middle of water, but the first success made them believe in the success of the upcoming expedition in other countries. Tani was especially jubilant, in which hot pirate blood made itself felt, causing a thirst for adventure and movement forward.

“I am already completely ready for the trip. Soon it’s in the bag and the new state will be our ally!” rejoiced Tani.

“Tani,” Evan laughed, “I am going to believe in success, but I think it’s better not to overdo it with self-confidence, but just to do what we have to do, go towards the goal gradually.”

“And I, on what I insist again, wouldn’t flatter myself at all in your place,” Batu boomed, “And this self-confident young man,” Batu nodded toward Roland, who, with great happiness, didn’t hear what Evan, Tani and Batu were talking about, and, having covered themselves, with huge folios of books and ancient tables with inscriptions borrowed from the Goldpaw archive, was writing something concentrated on parchment sheets. “Well, what a bookworm! And what does he read wise in those tablets?! - puts nonsense and pink hopes into children's ears. It seems to be such a learned and serious person, and nobody knows what is really on his mind. How do you not understand that this does not happen in this world. What you have in mind cannot be, because it cannot be! Every country – not just country! - Each person is fighting for his place in the sun. No matter what good intentions Evan may have, other kingdoms will not understand and ridicule him. Everyone cares only for his their own benefit.

Evan, Tani, and Batu stood the library of Evermore just beginning to replenish with its own books, thanks to Roland, who had a passion for books and devoted almost all his free time to them. Roland worked in a remote section, isolating himself from distractions.

“Batu, you said exactly the same thing when we first approved our diplomatic program,” Evan moved his eyebrows, a little saddened by the negative position of the leader of the pirates, “and yet, the first result is already obvious – Ferdinand Tildrum didn’t seem ridiculous to Pugnacius, and it was successfully concluded between our countries, which will prevent the possibility of any war between our states. Now Evermore and Goldpaw as a family, coexist with each other. Not to mention the fact that Evermore has replenished with new citizens, thanks to which the country begins to flourish. We can always count on the help of a friendly country, even in the face of any danger,” the young king argued.

“So be it,” muttered Batu. “But this is only one country, and there are other countries ahead with their claims. And who is this type of Doloran is, who somehow plunges one country after another into chaos. If Doloran steals your divine connection with Lofty, then what will happen?

“Hey, hey, hey, Bruiser, what are you saying!” burst out Lofty, who, like a little sun, immediately rolled to the speakers, waddling from one tiny paw-like duckling leg, to the other, hearing that they had mentioned him. “Nothing can separate me and Evan!”

“Shut up, dad!” could not stand Tani and stamped her foot angrily. “What are you doing here in the library?” the girl gave Batu a mocking look from head to toe. “Roland is right: what do you really mean in state affairs! Evan will cope and Doloran will overcome, you see. I fully support him and believe in him”! She said firmly.

Batu scratched his head, puzzled, and sighed.

“Ah, daughter, on your mind, your feelings have completely turned your head!”

“What?! Tani exclaimed and blushed deeply. “What are you talking about?”

Evan looked puzzled at Tani's flushed face.

“Nothing,” the pirate laughed good-naturedly, giving Evan and Tani a sly look. Batu could flare up at times, but was outgoing. “Do as you know. Just don’t say later that I didn’t warn you.”

Batu, once again casting a displeased glance towards Roland, shook his head and left the library.

Finally, Roland slammed another volume, carefully placed it on the bookshelf, and turned to Evan and Tani Although he was finished, his gaze still expressed an unbroken connection with the texts, his face was very thoughtful and focused, which testified to the continuous intellectual activity in his head.

“Roland, did you decide to be like Boddly from Goldpaw Archive?” Soon you will completely disappear among these shelves,” said Tani, with round eyes examining the considerable amount of huge volumes that Roland laid out on the desktop separately for further reference.

“Not really,” Roland laughed. “Books are my passion, but imagine the happiness of a book lover when he opens a library of a world unfamiliar to him. In my world, the order of things and historical events are already familiar to me, but what can I say when a completely new cradle of experience and wisdom is revealed to me. If it weren’t for state affairs, I would spend all the time here - with books.”

“Well, we can imagine,” Evan cheered, discovering yet another weak spot of his older friend. “Your erudition, experience and wisdom are indispensable in the arrangement of Evermore and, I think, will play a considerable service in our future adventures.”

“I hope and thank you, Your Majesty,” Roland said respectfully.

“Among the people close to me, my father, King Leopold, had a passion for teaching, books, and history back in Ding Dong Dell. Father and Otto Mausinger were famous throughout the country as wise rulers and were a support for each other's knowledge, complementing each other. They were the closest friends,” Evan's face dropped for a moment at the memory of the betrayal of the one whom the boy trusted, seeing the sincere and strong friendship of the king-father and adviser.

Tani put a hand on Evan's shoulder.

“And Nella!”

“Nella? asked Tani

“Yes, Nella also loved books. Nella got a job as a servant in the Ding Dong Dell castle when I was a baby, being a girl herself, and as long as I remember, she spent her free time in the royal library, and then taught me to search for answers to questions in books. Nellf taught me a lot, having even dedicated me to the various secrets of the universe revealed in books, but very often gently refused to answer my direct questions: she compared knowledge with the precious treasures that are obtained by seekers at the cost of tremendous effort, time, sometimes sacrifice, and, accordingly such is the price and knowledge. Writers, researchers and historians have put a lot of effort into delivering knowledge, therefore their results must be treated with due respect. Knowledge must be obtained as a jewel, and then polished and brought into proper shape. In this way, Nella instilled perseverance in me.”

“What a wonderful teacher you had! She taught you so many things!” Tani marveled. “And, according to your stories, she is so kind, gentle, strong. What a pity I didn’t have such a mother,” Tani sighed.

“She really was an excellent, incredibly wise teacher and ... an extraordinary woman,” Roland said thoughtfully. “Now it’s clear whose merit is bringing up a man like you,” he looked at Evan.

Evan did not find what to answer to Roland's latest remark. After the memories of Nella, silence fell. Evan could hardly restrain the tears that began to go down his throat; Tani looked at Evan with warm sympathy, taking his hand and squeezing lightly in hers; Roland bowed his head and turned to the window, standing in his usual closed pose with folded arms.

Suddenly, on the other side of the end, there was a sound like a stunning shot or a slap. The inseparable trinity jumped in place in horror, covering their ears with hands.

“What was it?!” Tani exclaimed, not taking her hands off her head. “Ah, how it rings in my ears, as if someone had hit right on the head!”

“Lofty!!!” Evan gasped.

The Kingmaker jumped from one foot to the other in delight.

Yes, I managed to stir you up, you are so boring! Lofty complained, looking incredibly pleased with himself. “Do we really have a lot of time to indulge in despondency? Let's have some fun: we have Hydrpolis on the map!”

“Yes, really!” Tani supported, clapping her hands in joy. “We have evaded the topic of conversation.”

“Yes, and the reason for the interruption was my obsessive person before Batu left,” Roland put in.

“What? Did you hear everything? Including what Batu said?” Evan looked apprehensively at Roland, remembering how he flared up in response to Batu's open claims to the main consul at their first meeting, at which Roland presented a project to implement Ferdinand's diplomatic policy. Batu was indignant that crazy ideas were supported by a young man who came who-knows-where, in contrast to which Roland resolutely rebuffed, saying that Baru did not understand political affairs at all.

Roland laughed good-naturedly.

“And I heard that too. Don’t worry, Evan, I’m not angry with him. Firstly, Batu really does not understand anything in political activity, and secondly, he proceeds from the value system that he is used to seeing around himself, and not the value system that he needs to strive for. Yes, our path is narrow, thorny and complicated, unusual, even, perhaps, crazy for others (and I can even understand in some sense),” Roland recalled his bitter experience of ruling the state in his world, “but, as Nella said, a high goal, high knowledge is achieved by tremendous efforts and sacrifices, right, Evan?”

“So,” Evan nodded.

“We have to move on,” Roland went on. “I believe Batu will eventually understand the significance of the path chosen by Evan and us.”

“So, are we already go?” could not stand Tani. “There is no longer any strength to wait.”

“Tani, while you have to moderate your ardor,” said Roland to Tani. “The way to Hydropolis lies across the ocean on a ship. To great luck, the shipbuilders from Capstan-upon-Hull give us a ship for saving their friends, we managed to get a solid tree from the Forest of Niall to build it, but that is not all. The construction has just begun and, I am afraid, will end no sooner than in three months.”

“Three months?” Tani's face, all this time radiating joy, instantly became sad. “It is so long!”

“It is,” Roland confirmed. “But this is a great opportunity to complete our state affairs and tasks before leaving, so that later I will completely devote myself to the next steps. In addition, I think if we want to speed up the process of building the ship, the builders in Capstan-upon-Hull will need our help. So, Tani, you can so far direct your overflowing energy to help shipbuilders. You can and it is advisable to invite Batu to the process. He physically surpasses all of us and will become an indispensable assistant in shipbuilding.

“Oh, that suits me! “ Tani came to life again, dreaming about a fun romp under the sun with sailor songs and stories during lunch and dinner by the fire on the seashore. “And I think the father will like the new duty: he loves when his physical abilities are judged as he deserves, and the marine atmosphere and traditions of the Capstan-upon-Hull will seem close to him in the mentality of air pirates.

“Evan, you improve the infrastructure of the country and look for new subjects for our kingdom from Goldpaw. I will also take care of my diplomatic duties and at the same time make inquiries about the new countries that we have to visit,” Roland pointed to the pile of books on the desk.

* * *

Evan, Roland and Tani, were encouraged by the prospects ahead and plunged into their duties with even greater zeal despite the rather long waiting period for the upcoming and long-awaited trip. Especially all members of the expedition were involved in the work on the ship in Capstan-upon-Hull. In Capstan-upon-Hull, where space was appealing with pacifying charm, togetherness with golden glares affectionate smiling under the sun's rays on the bright blue surface of the sea, sweet sea air, which you wanted to breathe to your full chest, standing or sitting on the pier, lowering our feet into the blessed coolness that relieves fatigue and alarming.

“Capstan-upon-Hull is the place where the soul is healed! In this city of sailors, music, as if inaccessible to an external organ, is heard only by the inner strings of the soul. This music is crystal clear, like the local sea and sky, merging with each other. " characterized the city of Evan, sharing his impressions after the first visit.

Elusive to external organs of hearing music was heard by other members of the expedition, but could not rationally explain this phenomenon.

“This is the magic of Capstan-upon-Hull!” residents and workers of Capstan-upon-Hull shrugged with a mystical smile.

Work on the ship involved in the process a solid part of subjects from Evermore, consisting mainly of air pirates. Clutter reigned in Capstan-upon-Hull, but the clutter was solemn and festive. The sailors, cheerfully singing songs and exchanging jokes with the representatives of Evermore banged with hammers, scrubbed with saws, rustled with tools. Children of air pirates and shipbuilders were playing hats and hide-and-seek, climbing under boats, moorings and getting underfoot. The construction of the ship rallied people from different regions and created an atmosphere of celebration. Around reigned joy and merriment

Tani was running barefoot around the city in the hot sand, tied her head from the sun with a black and blue stripe scarf, whose job was to deliver the necessary tools from one worker to another. Having delivered the instrument to the shipbuilder who was working on the bow of the ship, the out of breath Tani begged tearfully begging for permission to drive several nails. Her hair strands knocked out of a scarf.

“Sir, please. I want be helpful, not run, carrying one hammer back and forth.”

“You are helpful this way.”

"Oh please! You must understand that I will not leave you alone. I’m the daughter of air pirates, after all,” Tani proudly shook her head, so that her hair was scattered with curls in all directions.

“Oh well, what to do with you. See how to do it right,” the shipbuilder began to show the technology. “Now come on, try to drive that nail higher,” Tani took a hammer into her thin hands. She wanted to hit the nail with a hammer. But, due to her short stature, she could not reach but the girl didn’t want to give up.”

“You see, you are too little for this job,” the man laughed.

“No, I can handle it. Sir, help me,” demanded Tani, and the sailor, putting the girl on his shoulders, allowed her to satisfy her whim.

After a while, Tani made friends with the sailor-builder and sang sea songs together.

Batu carried on his hands over his head a huge, three-meter-long, wooden panel made of wood, which Evan and his team managed to get with difficulty in the Forest of Niall.

“Tani, daughter, look how strong your dad is,” the pirate turned to the amused Tani, bending and straightening his arms with a giant wooden beam. “I also have a strong skull, so I can easily place this piece of wood on my head.”

“Dad, by no means,” Tani answered fearfully, but it was already too late: Tanya safely laid the board on his head, but that did not hurt him.

“This board is like a feather for me. I can carry three more on top of this bar! “Batu boasted.

“Really?” Then bring me to Evan and Roland on top of this piece of wood.

“Easy!”

Tani climbed from the sailor’s shoulders right onto the bar to Batu, and, laughing and singing a sea song, she went to meet Evan and Roland, who worked on the pier. Evan controlled the process and gave orders to the builders, and Roland drew something with a ruler and a pencil on large sheets and calculated, occasionally, squinting from the sun, glancing at the ship under construction. Evan and Roland, having brought state affairs in Evermore to a more or less logical end, arrived in Capstan-upon-Hull and joined the shipbuilding process,

So, in peaceful labors and worries, the day was approaching sunset. The sun began to set over the horizon, and the inhabitants of Capstan-upon-Hull tuned in for evening rest and relaxation. Traditionally, the citizens of Capstan-upon-Hull in the evenings, gathered around the campfire by the sea, singing sea ballads, which were popular in the city.

“Well then, Roland and I are going to Evermore. Tani, are you staying here?” Evan asked Tani.

“I really want to stay,” said Tani, who fell in love with local people, the freedom-loving atmosphere, warm meetings and songs around the fire. “Evan, Roland, and you stay, you will not regret it. It is so good in the evenings!”

“Your Majesty and you, Mr. Roland, stay in Capstan-upon-Hull at least for the night, make a company by the fire. This is a great honor for us,” said Ben (now Tani’s friend) supported the idea. “Moreover, we have where to stay. Overlooking the sea wonderful outdoor sleeping rooms

“Well, Your Majesty,” Roland said, looking around at the sunset with pleasure, “I think we can afford it today.”

“Yes, Roland, and I think so,” agreed Evan.


	8. Capstan-upon-Hull Ballads

The last ray of the sun disappeared into the sky, spreading in a dull pink watercolor between the torn clouds, together with the descent of the sun over a smooth blue sea strip of the horizon. Twilight gradually descended into the city at the pier, slowly and smoothly, as if gently wrapping a sleeping space in a hug. Nature froze in a soothing pacification of the night: crickets sang smoothly and melodiously in the bushes, a timid splash of water and crackling of a fire were heard near the sea , where Evermore and Capstan-upon-Hull citizens settled down , tuning the strings of the soul in accordance with the rhythm of the sea night. Countless stars glittered overhead, which seemed to quietly sing their universe melody of the earthly human ear.

For some time, all those gathered at the traditional meeting around the fire were silent, as if conspiring, merging with the peace and harmony of this magical action of the sea night. Meetings around the campfire on weekends after work were traditional, but they were not thought out in advance and were not specially organized in any way. The main principle of holding meetings around the fire was to follow the melody inside the soul, which had to be felt before starting the meeting. The first step towards merging with the harmony of the sea night was taken by Ketch from Capstan-upon-Hull, carefully sorting out the strings of the guitar and playing the melody, and then he sang a sea ballad to the accompaniment of the instrument. The sounds of melodies and songs were soothing and calming, perfectly complementing and emphasizing the beauty of the night by the fire. Evan felt how the soul was filled with nightly harmony and extraordinary inner satisfaction. He absentmindedly glanced around those around the bonfire: some citizens from Capstan-upon-Hull beat with their feet and, closing their eyes, leaned back, looking at the starry sky, others carefully began to sing along, then Tani joined in with a melodic clean voice; Roland sat, staring intently at the blazing bonfire, sometimes throwing firewood into the fire, thinking, as always, about something of his own - tall, deep and inaccessible. The atmosphere of the night, the crackling of the fire charmed and captivated him, forcing him to put to sleep the pain aching on the shutters of the soul, which he forgot about in the bustle of the day.

The ballad captivated not only with its pacifying melody, but also with a lyrical plot, perfectly conveying the individual flavor of Capstan-upon-Hull sea: simple, heroic and, at the same time, sadly tragic. The ballad sang the tragic story of one shipbuilder and sailor who built the fastest, lightest, most beautiful ships in the world: their speed was like a flight of an eagle flying fast in the sky, agility and strength like a panther, when it easily defeated terrible storms and waves, and majesty and beauty are like a blinding sun rising in the glory of the rays during the early dawn. Once, while plowing the expanses of water, the shipbuilder heard wonderful singing coming from the mountains along which he sailed on one of his glorious ships. The singing was so attractive and magical that the young man forgot about everything in the world and sent sails to the mountains. Finally, he saw the source of the sweet sound: a girl sat on the highest rock, whose beauty overshadowed the beauty of the morning clear dawn, her skin shone in the sun. She was in a dazzling white dress, pearls flaunted around her neck and hands, with her delicate white hands she combed her golden long hair, a halo streaming down her back and shoulders. The shipbuilder and the girl fell in love, but the price of their love was very expensive. The girl was the niece of the bloody King of the Storms, dragging everyone who looked at the beautiful girl in the net to the deep bottom of the sea, where they died. Such a fate awaited the glorious shipbuilder, but, charmed by the excellent boat of the young man, the King of the Storms offered a deal: he would give the girl to the shipbuilder as a wife and he would be granted life if he could build a ship from gold extracted from the sun's rays, the sails should be woven from the shining of the full moon, and the external decoration must be made with the magic dust of twinkling stars. If the shipbuilder does not complete the transaction, then the King of the Storms will imprison him at the bottom of the sea, from where there is no turning back. The young man, who was beloved by sun, moon and stars, received solar gold for building a ship, moon fabric for sails and the shimmering dust of stars as a gift from his friends-luminaries and built the most perfect and incredible ship in the world as if from a wondrous dream. But the King of Storms outwitted an honest young man: not wanting to give a beautiful girl, he took the ship, and dragged the shipman to the bottom of the sea. Unable to overcome the sorrow associated with the death of her beloved, the girl, mourning the glorious shipbuilder, died, and her spirit turned into a sea tear, merged with the sea of these places. Since then, travelers and residents of the environs of the seas have been catching a gentle melody poured in water and air - this undying spirit of the girl mourns her beloved, narrowed, forever drawn to the bottom of the sea ...

_There life does not play_   
_And the light does not sparkle,_   
_Only the miraculous image in mortal dreams._

Ketch sang the final refrain twice in a melodious bass and fell silent. For a while everyone was silent, not breaking the connection with ballad reality.

"So, according to legend, the melody that everyone hears in Capstan-upon-Hull is the spilled mournful song of the girl in which she mourns the shipbuilder?" Roland broke the silence, not taking his eyes off the bewitching fire of the fire.

Ketch nodded, tossing firewood into the fire.

"Is that just a legend? Or do you believe in this story?" asked Evan , keen on the lyrical plot of the ballad.

"This is a legend that we believe in," answered Ketch's wife Leslie, with a pleasant smile, pouring mint tea into tin mugs. Otherwise, how can we explain this magical, quiet melody that we all hear in Capstan-upon-Hull?"

"But why, if this mournful song, does it seem to us not entirely sad? In the song it is also felt a comforting note, as if in it sorrow is combined with a clearance and, perhaps, even hopes?" asked Roland.

"Because in love light is enclosed, even if it is tragic love. Love is stronger than death. Love conquers death," Ketch's wife thoughtfully answered.

"What happened to the ship and the king of the storms? How dare he so mean and bloodthirsty to deal with an honest shipbuilder?" Tani exclaimed, clenching her fists and frowning.

"Having lost his beloved niece with the shipbuilder, the King of the Storms deeply repented - and the evil spirit with which he was obsessed, prompting him to commit heinous murders, came out of him. The Kind wanted to free the young man from imprisonment, but it was already too late: the young man was sleeping in a sound mortal sleep. Tormented by shame and sorrow, the king sailed on a ship into distant water and settled on the deepest depths of the far ocean. Since then, no one of the living have not seen him or heard of ...

Residents and visitors of the city, including Evan, Roland, Batu and Tani , spent time in a pleasant conversation and discussion of the ballad until late at night.

"Well, my friends, it's time for everyone to go to bed. Get up early tomorrow and meet a new day to work on the less brilliant than that of honest mariners, but also worthy of the title of King Evan Dorisfan Nyandal ship," Ketch bowed respectfully to Evan. "Thank you, Your Majesty and your friends," he smiled at Roland, Tani and Batu, "for adorning this evening with your presence. See you tomorrow night!"

After extinguishing the fire, citizens of Evermore and Capstan-upon-Hull , wishing each other good night and singing the melody of the ballad that everyone loved, went to bed. Soon, the last lamp went out, and the sea harbor plunged into a deep sleep.

* * *

The daytime Capstan-upon-Hull clutter contrasted sharply with the harmony and silence of the night. As soon as dawn broke, the small sea town was filled with knocking, whistling, cutting, sawing, creaking sounds of a global building process. Life played and raged. Residents of Evermore and Capstan-upon-Hull, involved in the common work, managed to establish strong friendly bonds and felt the joy of unity and unity. This was the case when the work not only tired, but, on the contrary, gave spiritual strength, confidence, inspiration. The anticipation of the next evening meeting by the fire, singing, telling atmospheric tales and stories reinforced the effectiveness and perseverance in shipbuilding.

Since royal and state affairs were more or less established in Evermore, Evan and Roland considered it necessary and useful to stay for a few days in Capstan-upon-Hull, especially since their help was more necessary than in Evermore. In addition, they wanted to let off steam and diversify the duties in the palace, consisting of endless negotiations, making plans, diplomatic visits, working a little in an atmosphere of freedom, harmony with the sea, nature and each other, breathing in the sweet-salty, juicy air, striding hot over the heaving shiny sand grains. Even Roland left the library's favorite walls and rolled up his shirt sleeves, sawed wood planks with a saw, sometimes staring at the blue sea, which seemed joyful and welcoming. Evan consulted with the chief shipbuilder about the city manager. Tani, who was tired of driving nails and wanted variety, sought permission from Ben to paint the finished bow of the ship. In a surge of enthusiasm, Tani deftly climbed the ladders and shook a brush, dipping it alternately in a bucket of red paint.

"Hey Roland," called Tani, proudly putting up her brush and showing the results of her labor, "I am already painting the stern of the ship. Appreciate my efforts."

Roland raised his head and looked carefully at the small area painted by Tani.

"Well done, Tani. It turns out very well , "Roland approved. "Hey, Hey don't spray me paint!" he backed away, as from the top of Tani's brush, which the girl proudly waved, sticky drops were falling on Roland's light shirt.

Tani made a guilty face.

"I'm sorry, Roland! Oh, and the saw goes to you like a sword. You look even more courageous with it. Do you want to change your role from Roland with a saw to Roland with a brush and paint? And I will cut the boards with the saw. Well, I really want to!" asked Tani.

"You can't, Tani, this is not a job for girls. You'll get hurt," Roland answered.

"Well, please!"

"Besides," Roland went on, laughing, "you didn't complete the previous instructions requested from Ben."

Tani pouted her lips.

"And if I complete Ben's assignment, will you let me to cut the boards?"

"No," Roland was uncompromising."I think if you accidentally hurt yourself, Evan will be very upset and will not forgive me," the young man uttered the last words, lowering his voice, mysteriously chuckling.

"Oh, look out, you are so boring, stubborn man" Tani soaked thoroughly brush in the paint and began to shake off its top down to the spot where Roland stood, but he has successfully evaded the falling drop and backed to his work.

Tani made a face and ran to Ben for new paint.

* * *

At lunchtime, citizens of Capstan-upon-Hull and Evermore had a rest in cheerful communication. Wiping sweat from forehead, Roland put down the saw, shook off the wood shavings and went for a walk in solitude along the coast. The sun stood high above and burned into his head, but the heat was not unbearable, thanks to the cooling water flowing underfoot. The sea, as was most often the case at Capstan-upon-Hull, seemed calm and welcoming. Roland, like everyone else, caught the magical melody of the sea harbor with his fibers of his soul, but he heard not only the song of the girl mourning his beloved from the ballad, but fragmentary images - dear and beloved to him - were tied to this melody. Here she seemed to come to life from fragments of the past ... a thoughtful and serious look of green eyes fixed on the sea distance, the wind tears off the blue ribbon from her head, freeing her dark hair, scattering over her shoulders; with a flick of her hand, she throws the strands falling on her face back. She slowly turns her head, and a quiet joy illuminates her face. And looks at him as if she had been waiting for so long. Her fluttering light blue dress, delicate and soft movements, full of warmth, and, yes, her eyes radiating life...

"Roland!" Roland shook off the bursting images from the sick and nonexistent past. In the middle of a small estuary, Evan sat on a large stone and, bending low over the water, thoughtfully looked at its surface. Seeing Roland, he was delighted and invited to join him.

Roland went to Evan and sat next to him on a nearby stone.

"Memories flooded?" Roland inquired and received an affirmative nod as an answer."Understand."

"I remembered Nella. The fact is that Nella was very fond of spending time at sea. She had a passion for the water element, could spend hours standing and admiring the seascape and thinking about something."

"Really?" said Roland. Evan was surprised at the look with which Roland looked at the boy and could not explain it at all.

"Yes. Nella took me for a walk from early childhood to the sea. We played together, studied, Nella told about unknown countries somewhere beyond the horizon, about other worlds - and about your world too. She always explained history and geography as if she had seen some of the events she told and the countries with her own eyes - in such a colorful, lively, figurative, detailed way. Moreover, "continued Evan, "Nella taught me to see the world sometimes not as it usually appears, but from a different point of view or from a different angle. Once we were sitting by a pond and Nella told me to describe the world as it appears in the reflection of water. I saw the nearest space in the water with a really new look: the clouds resembled islands, and the sky - the ocean that washed these islands, only it was so clean, transparent and serene, it lacked a bottom. On the smooth surface of the body of water appeared a magical city soaring in the airy ocean, and when the sun came out in the sky and its rays fell on the mirror surface, the city and the ocean in the water were covered with luxurious gilding. And Nella told amazing tales about this mirror city. I do not know, if she read them somewhere or invented herself, but I loved them very much and until now all memorized.

Roland listened to Evan carefully, and inside he was perplexed by the strange feeling that arose in his soul every time Evan opened the pages from Nella's life before him. He imagined how she was leaning over the water, carefully guiding her hand along the mirror surface, leaving a path of drops, spreading and merging with the water in symmetrical crystal circles, she straightens with her hand the dark hair that has pulled out of her ponytail. Her image merges with her...

"Roland, what are you thinking about?" Evan asked suddenly, puzzled by Roland's missing expression.

"Well, nothing special. Evan, the thing is that whenever you tell me about Aranella, I..."

"Evan! Roland!"

Evan and Roland turned: Batu and Tani walked towards them with happy faces. Batu was dragging a net on his back, and Tani, skipping along, kept up with him.

"Tani and I caught a whole network of large fish - there will be something to cook for dinner. There are a lot of fish here!" boasted of Batu.

"Fish cooked on a bonfire with spices is delicious," Tani said.

"Oh, great! You are great!" Evan was delighted.

"Friends, how about swimming? Water beckons to plunge into it!" Tani suggested.

"Tani, a wonderful idea! But only I do not know how to swim!" answered Evan.

"Don't worry, I will teach, Evan! Come on!" Tani grabbed Evan by the sleeve and dragged into the water just in clothes.

Evan quickly learned to stay on the surface of the water. Tani and Evan, laughing, were splashing water.

"Perhaps I will refresh myself," Batu ran into the water with his whole heavy body, taking up a wall of water.

Roland stood and watched the cheerful company with a quiet laugh.

"Roland, come to us and fun with us! The water is wonderful!" Evan waved.

"No, perhaps I will abstain," Roland said, laughing.

"Boss, you know how to solve this small problem," Tani gave a signal nod to Batu, and Bati with one powerful fist hit the water and raised a wave that flew into the air and wet Roland from head to toe.

"Well, you leave me a choice: I have to join," Roland concluded.

* * *

After the second half of the working time, in the evening, the residents of Evermore and Capstan-upon-Hull gathered around the campfire under the measure squelching of water near the shore and tapping of the boat sliding on the surface, hitting the pier with the side part again. The guitar reappeared peacefully, and a low, pleasant bass started another sea ballad. Appetizing aromas of fresh fried fish were carried in the air. Ketch's wife poured refreshing mint tea into tin mugs again. Crickets as usual created an excellent background for a cozy and romantic evening filled with romantic images. Roland, Evan, Batu and Tani, filled with the energy of the sea after bathing, were drying by the fire.

When Ketch finished singing, his wife asked the audience softly.

"Friends, maybe someone else has a story that you would like to share with us?"

"Yes," Ketch supported. Capstan-upon-Hull is famous for its variety of ballads, but they do not arise from scratch, but are born from stories. Your Highness, King Evan, and his friends, maybe you have a story that can form the basis of a new ballad?" Ketch turned to Evan, Roland, Tani.

"Ahem, ahem," a loud Batu's coughing was heard from the side, which attracted attention. "Actually, there is one story, and I will share it with pleasure. Once I dumped with one light slap a giant obsessed boar, he was forced to obey me and become a vehicle for moving around the desert. Well, you can imagine how a boar is lucky with such a thug like me on the back. And he grunted so funny!" Batu clutching his stomach, burst out laughing uncontrollably.

'Daddy, do not disgrace us" whispered Tani, blushing for her awkward pirate.

The Capstan-upon-Hull citizens also laughed amicably, it was not history that could made them laugh, but Batu himself with his extraneous inserts that did not fit into the general atmosphere and theme of the conversation, was represented in a rather comical form.

Evan decided to take control of the situation.

"Actually, I have one story. I just remembered it during the day and decided to share it," Evan announced, exchanging glances with Roland, with whom he discussed the background of one of such stories.

"Please, Your Highness, share with us. We will be pleased to hear her," said the boatman Ben, who was sitting next to Tani.

Local children, having heard that a new fairy tale story will be told again, abandoned the castle, which they sculpted not far from the sand, sat down next to their parents by the fire and looked at Evan.

"Once upon a time there lived a young man named Lorain, who inherited the throne of a great and rich kingdom from his father and became king. He continued the wise policy of his father and in the same way he succeeded in governing the country: it developed in all spheres and became rich. There were no people in the country. Residents of the country respected and loved their wise rulers. Over time, Lorain's personal life was also embellished with the appearance of a beautiful girl. He met her, strolling in one of the many gardens of his castle. The girl worked as a servant in the royal palace, but the young man had never seen her before and was fascinated by her kindness, modesty, and extraordinary beauty. The young king and the girl fell in love, and soon the girl became his queen: beloved wife, best friend and valuable adviser in all matters, including state ones. The king and queen felt the happiest people on earth, rejoicing, doing good, serving the people and enjoying each other. Joy and prosperity reigned until the king appointed the position of chief adviser to a clever, intelligent, but cunning man with an unkind look. "My dear, beware of this man. With bad intentions, he came to us," the queen warned the king. But cunning and meanness remained out of Lorain sight, fascinated by the advisor's dexterity, insight and intelligence. Sweet and flattering speeches obscured the mind of the young king: "Why not shine with the glory of our kingdom and not point the spears and swords to the neighboring state? Its king has long been sharpening a tooth on our kingdom. It is time to teach the brazen ruler and glorify the power of our army. We must not be perceived as humble sheep. No, we are proud eagles and must show that we still have strength, in addition to naive kindness, which is outdated and irrelevant in our days, when strength prevails first! " The vanity that poisoned the heart of a good young man made him forget his father's covenants. No matter how the girl pleaded with her tearful husband not to listen to the adviser's destructive speeches, the king was not going to retreat: "This is our chance to show who we are. Victory, or death! " "It will destroy both the country and you!" The queen screamed after him in vain.

Success accompanied the young man in a bloody battle, the neighboring state was captured. The last battle remained - the duel of the rulers of the states. The king deftly knocked out weapons from the hands of the enemy and set his sword to his throat. "Have mercy, King Lorain, spare! Why did you cruelly spill the blood of my innocent people and want to kill me? Take away your anger. Our states were friends with each other, and we personally were close friends. Why are you raising a sword against your brother? What have we done to you? " the ruler of the crushed kingdom prayed in tears. "For what? You dare to ask for what?" King Lorain cried in anger. "And why did you, scoundrel, prepare an enemy invasion of my country?" "The enemy invasion? What are you speaking about? This is a lie and slander. We were not going to attack your country - the only country in the world where people obey the law of good and ministry of each other, where good and friendship reign. , - he concluded with sadness. - Now there is no this country. Wake up and look around - blood, only blood - that's what you left around you, with one movement of your conceited heart, destroying everything that you and your glorious father have been building for so long and hard. Oh, how embarrassing you will be now! And I feel sorry for you... You stained the memory of your father and everything that was dear to him ..." King Lorain came to his senses and was horrified by what he had done. He returned home, heartbroken, contemptuous and frustrated by his people, submitted, by himself. Everyone turned away from him. And only one creature in the world continued to love him passionately - his wife. She did not say a single word of reproach, only hugged him tightly with tears. "My poor Lorain..." Since then, Lorain has pulled away from government affairs, which were supported with help of Queen Louisiana. He retired to the royal gardens and indulged in lonely grief. He sat on the edge of a large pool of fish, admiring the reflection of the royal palace and trees, a bright sky in the water. The castle, reflected in the pool, looked completely different, in a new way and seemed to be another edge, beckoning with the splendor of golden palaces, refined gardens swaying gracefully in the wind. The castle was so light and soared on the islands in the midst of heavenly sparkling lakes. "It is so beautiful! I wish I could go there - into this world behind the mirror!" Lorain began to spend all day by the lake, not taking his eyes off the glorious mirror-city with enchanting images that arose there. Queen Louisiana began to worry about his state of mind and decided that a curse had been imposed on him. Once Louisiana dressed in a light blue dress, in which Lorraine first saw her, and with her hair loose went into the garden; she went to the pool where her husband was sitting, and looked at the surface of the water. Lorian saw a girl in the water, dazzlingly beautiful, looking at him, with her hair loose. She smiled gently and beckoned him to her. "How beautiful you are, maiden!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, Lorain!" Louisiana was blushing with pleasure, but immediately turned pale: Lorain said this, not looking up from the water and not even turning in her direction. His words were addressed to her reflection, but not to Louisiana. Lorain has lost a sense of reality. Louisiana burst into tears and ran to the castle. "Wait, don't run away!" Lorain shouted and threw himself into the water. He found himself on a small island, breaking the mirror barrier, in the midst of the airy golden lakes in the desired land. Lorain untied the boat and crossed the air lakes towards a large island with a wonderful castle, admiring the luxury of a city surrounded by a golden glow. Everything was covered with gold, trees, bushes, flowers were made of gold and silver. Lorain searched for the girl throughout the wonderful city until he saw her with the king in the garden. When the king left the girl alone, Lorain rushed to her. She smiled warmly at him. His heart trembled. "My wife!" he exclaimed, holding out his hands to her. The girl recoiled in fright: " Sorry sir, you mistaken, I'm not your wife." "What?! You won't recognize me? Forgot, bewitched? By him, this villain who has bewitched you and stole the glory of my kingdom for yourself?" cried Lorain in anger and despair, grabbing the girl's hands and looking into her eyes. The girl forcibly escaped. "Who are you? What do want? Dorian, safe me!" she shouted. King Dorian arrived with a guard immediately grabbing Lorain: "What do you want?" "You took my wife, my country, my happiness. My life has passed to you, " Lorain charged. "I didn't take anything from you, and you lost your country and wife yourself, voluntarily drowning in blood. And for the vile insults you have to answer, sir!" Dorian answered coldly giving a sword to Lorain. And two kings from different sides of the water glass crossed their swords. Their forces were equivalent, but Dorian dealt a mortal wound with a deft movement - Lorian fell, writhing in death cramps, to the ground. Desiring to leave the last blow behind him, Lorian took out a bow, collecting the remains of vitality, sent an arrow into the heart of the enemy, but, unable to maintain balance, fell and fired an arrow up - into the sky. Lying on his back, he saw that the top was not just the sky, but a mirrored water wall through which he got here, behind it was his country. In the water it also seemed amazing and beautiful, in the splendor of fame and beauty. "How could I not understand how beautiful my country is?" He saw Louisiana in the distance, above the mirror wall. She was sitting by the pool and crying. His wife was beautiful, kind, tender. She mourned his disappearance. "Goodbye, my queen!" But what is it? Horror frightened away the deadly breath of King Lorain: a fatal arrow crossed the mirror wall and pierced right into the Louisiana's heart. "No!!!" he heard a scream behind him. With the death of Louisiana, life went out chest of a girl from the world beyond the mirror: screaming softly, she fell into Doloran's arms. Death left Lorain, as the wound was not deep. In mortal anguish he realized that he and Dorian were bound with one soul and one girl, and that by shooting at another, he wounded himself and killed an beloved girl, " Evan finished and fell silent. Struck by the tragic story, listeners dropped their heads. The children looked at Evan expectantly and bewildered.

"Evan, what is it? Is this a fairy tale? And where is the happy ending?" Lofty was indignant, appearing from nowhere. "And where is the conclusion, in which it turns out that Lorain dreamed about everything and he, as if nothing had happened, would continue to rule the country with his queen in happiness and prosperity?"

"Well, I think if everything had turned out so optimistic, then the fairytale would not have been very true," said Evan.

"But a fairytale is still a fairytale and it is supposed to be a little implausible, right?" Batu objected thoughtfully.

"Actually, Nella suggested to choose the ending that, in my opinion, would be best suited. It may be a dream, or it may be true," said Evan.

"I vote for the first option!" said Lofty loudly, bouncing from one foot to another.

"It's good if this is a dream," Tani continued further, pondering, "Then, when did Lorain awaken: after an aggressive war, after water mirror events, or did he just see everything in a dream: a war and a water mirror events, but in fact nothing like happened to him?"

"As for me, waking up after a military campaign is a better option," Ketch expressed his opinion.

"I suppose Nella also left this question opened in her story. Let everyone choose and decide for themselves, " concluded Roland.

A couple more ballads on the guitar, a discussion of the tale told by Evan, pleasantly ended the evening and night of the last day, after which everyone went to tents. The night froze in crystal-sea rapture and silence again.


	9. Storm and Calm

  1. _It is strictly forbidden to one’s fellow man._
  2. _It is strictly forbidden to ascend to any of the high places of Hydropolis._
  3. _Sickness is strictly forbidden._
  4. _Love is absolutely and completely under any circumstances – the most important pillar._



These four bizarre laws must be followed by every respectable citizen of Hydropolis and every tourist (if he was allowed to enter an isolated country in exceptional cases) if he did not want to be expelled from the country or have trouble with the local authorities. The last law prohibiting love seemed to the inhabitants of Hydropolis and Evan with his team especially funny and incomprehensible. The whole atmosphere and architecture of the capital, washed by incredible crystal blue water, the purity of which was supported by the secret magic of Hydropolis, and the whole country as if created for romance and love. Even every street, every square, a peacefully elevated, graceful rhythm of movements, work, life of the inhabitants of the maritime state were fulfilled by a romantic dream. Everyone who came to the country became infected with this mood and began to languish in heart, craving for unanimity and spiritual fire, but was forced to forget about crazy dreams that could lead to law enforcement and serious consequences. The law on the prohibition of love with the country, personifying Hydropolis, seemed to Evan and his companion incompatible with the city.

But, fortunately, thanks to the heroic feat of Evan and the team that freed Queen Nerea from the power of an obsession with darkness, these laws were repealed, and the country will begin to exist freely. Although probably not for long...

Roland stood on the very edge of the pier, zigzagging several meters above the blue crystal water and looking into the sea distance, that has no end. His face was slightly tense, he held his hand on his chest. He took his breath after pacifying another kingmaker who had escaped from control, into the results of the loss of the divine thread with Queen Nereid that this strange man in dark armor had stolen, whose face could not be seen behind his helmet - Doloran. It was the thought of the latter that caused Roland's tense expression. He was glad for the next successful expedition with Evan, Tani and Batu and the happy resolution of their task - another country entered into the indestructible alliance of Ferdinand, but his thoughts about this strange Doloran, who steals divine threads, tormented him. Even during the operation to save Goldpaw, when a man in dark armor in the form of an iron snake first appeared and took the divine thread with the kingmaker of the city, Roland saw an unpleasant dark aura emanating from Doloran. Evan, Tani and Batu also caught it, but Roland felt something that his friends did not feel: a sharp pain flared up in his chest and at the same time there was a feeling of indescribable inner words of desolation and longing; his throat was constricted, he felt nauseous and dizzy. And this time, with the second appearance of Doloran at the bottom of the bottomless pool, he felt the same burning pain in his chest and devastation, as if a soul had been pumped out of it, but this time the pain was even worse. Although the battle was behind and Doloran with divine thread disappeared, Roland still felt an unpleasant tingling in his chest and a feeling of inexplicable anxiety, which still did not want to leave from the very moment they had finished the operation to pacify the holy protector. Prior to this, after the first state victory and the conclusion of peace relationship with Galpaw, he did not feel anything like this: Doloran then disappeared - and the pain stopped.

“Maybe this is the same wound in the depths of my soul that Aranella had warned me about in a dream a long time ago? Maybe, in fact, darkness takes hold of my heart? Roland thought longingly, wincing at the next tingling in his chest. “Apparently, not everything is so simple with my journey to a parallel world. Everything is much more complicated: it will be necessary to fight not only with external enemies ... The threat is coming from within.”

“Roland? Are you okay?” Roland did not notice how Evan and Tani came up to him, and Lofty was rolling around after them, waving funny little slender arms. Evan looked worriedly at Roland.

“Evan, Tani, don’t worry, everything is all right,” Roland replied, breathing a sigh of relief, as he felt that the burning sensation in his chest gradually receded, and it made it easier to breathe. He turned back toward the sea, arms crossed over his chest. “This country is amazingly beautiful. Hydropolis is very reminiscent of Venice - a country from my world from which I came, only much more mysterious, magical and ... cleaner ... Hydropolis is just a hotbed of inspiration and elevated feelings. It is only a pity that the country is doomed to disappear once and for all completely under water, forever ... Such is the price of freedom and love. Now it’s clear why this strange law prohibiting love was needed. Now Hydropolis still pleases in the splendor of beauty and romance, and the happy wedding day of Leander and Nerea - the day of love and life - will be the last day of the life of a beautiful country.

“Yes, it's a pity that often you often have to pay with something very valuable for love,” Evan thought, sighing. “But what can you do. Hydropolis could not hold out longer, frozen in time, hanging in space. In the end, Leander correctly noted: a new and beautiful country will arise in the place of the old country. How amazing! Even countries could die...”

“But it’s so great that, contrary to Batu’s doubts, we won the second time and Hydropolis became our ally!” We are great, right?” Lofty danced, translating the topic of conversation. “We did a great job!”

“And, you must agree, Evan and I contributed to the achievement of the goal by perfectly playing the scene of the marriage proposal? Evan and I came out as a natural couple? In my opinion, all citizens of Hydropolis are delighted with us! The role of lovers was a success, isn’t it?” Tani giggled. “And, Lofty, you're the perfect director!”

“I won’t deny it, I’m really a director of all trades,” Lofty agreed, taking out his black glasses and putting on his eyes, not depressing himself with excessive modesty. “And you fellows, an excellent role! Just… Evan, when will you make a proposal to Tani in the future again, do not be so shy and timid. Otherwise you will ruin the whole process.

“What???” Evan and Tani cried at the same time, glancing at each other and blushing deeply.

“Yes, yes, our mission to receive an audience from Her Highness Queen Nerea could fail because of Evan’s lack of acting confidence,” Lofty went on, as if not noticing embarrassment on Evan and Tani’s faces. “But it's good that I am with you”

“Perhaps, Lofty. What would we do without you!” Evan agreed, still puzzled by Lofty’s remark with an obvious hint.

Roland grinned at the second confusion of the children.

“Yes, it was even very romantic. Evan in a suit, like a gentleman, I'm in a dress, like a real lady. Although I’m not a supporter of all these sentimental girlish habits and style, I’m used to behaving like a pirate, but for a moment I liked being a lady.” Tani admitted. “But perhaps walking in such a beautiful dress is pretty impractical. Roland, have you ever made an offer to a girl? How did all this go?” Tani suddenly turned to Roland.

Roland did not expect such a question and was even taken aback.

“I ... Actually, yes...” Roland was noticeably embarrassed.

“Did she accept the marriage proposal?” Lofty asked with bated breath.

Roland nodded.

“It’s so interesting!” Tani rubbed her hands in pleasure. “Roland, tell us about her, please. Who was she? (It’s hard to imagine that Roland could be in love and married. He is always so independent and serious!),” Tani giggled.

“Well,” Roland turned to face the sea, “She was treating people...” Roland paused. “All that perished came to life in her hands. She gave hope of life others, not sparing herself. She was much kinder and more courageous than me, she simply showed these qualities in a different way.”

“And what is the matter with her now?”

“She died...”

“Together with your world and family the day you magically appeared in Ding Dond Dell?” Evan asked, peering sympathetically at Roland's face, on which a familiar shadow lay.

“No, much earlier, when she was quite young...”

Roland did not turn to face his friends, so no one saw his face distorted with an expression of pain and bitterness, he hardly suppressed them in himself. Although Evan, Tani, and Lofty did not see the face, they understood what was happening to their beloved senior friend, mentor, and protector.

A joking expression suddenly left Tani's face; it became unusually serious. She took Roland's hand, squeezing lightly.”

“I want to be the same as this beautiful young woman. I want from the bottom of my heart. To serve the kingdom and the people, to do good without sparing myself. This is what can truly be called a worthy and meaningful life - to bring others hope, joy, light, peace.”

Roland looked at Tani warmly.

“Your goal is worthy, Tani. You are purposeful, and I believe that you will definitely be able to achieve the intended goal,” said Roland.

“I agree with Roland. You are already on the way, and together we will try to fulfill the vocation assigned to us. The main thing is to go this way at all costs, to go to the end,” Evan resolutely supported.”

“Hey Evan, Tani, Roland!” Batu called friends from the shore. He headed down the wooden pier to the team along with Leander, the new adviser and consul of Evermore: Queen Nerea ordered Leander to serve the new kingdom and help Evan in gratitude for helping Evan to free Hydropolis, before the wedding day, so that Roland had a partner -colleague. The boards under Batu’s weight bent dangerously as he headed along the wooden pier to Evan, Tani and Roland.

“Well, dad, did you manage to get around all the local taverns?” Tani asked maliciously, when she noticed that the main pirate was a little tipsy and staggered.

Batu burst out laughing.

“Of course, I wanted to see the local taverns, but I found only luxurious restaurants serving delicious overseas dishes with wine.I went into one of them and ordered all the dishes Hydropolis is famous for.” Batu began to list, bending his fingers, Tani rolled into her eyes, and Evan stood with his mouth open in surprise, Roland and Leander laughed. “Pasta with white fish, pasta with tomato and seafood…”

“And you ate everything?” Evan horrified

“Ha-ha, of course. Such yummy needs to be absorbed completely,” Batu replied, patting his huge belly, incredibly pleased with himself. I just wanted something normal to drink and it could not be found. Among strong drinks there was only wine. I had to order a jug of wine - I drank it in one gulp”.

“You, boss, in your repertoire,” Tani grunted, shaking her head.

“I'm glad you appreciated the culinary traditions of Hydropolis,” Leander commented meticulously. “Well, are we going on a journey to the country of Evermore, or do you want to stay with us in Hydropolis for some more time? What do you say, Your Majesty, Evan?”

“We should not relax now, since, on the one hand, it is necessary to plan the following route and strategy for an allied visit to the new Broadleaf state on the map, and, on the other hand, a significant amount of state affairs has accumulated during our mission in Hydropolis. So I would advise, Your Majesty, not to hesitate and go home, ”advised Roland to Evan.

Evan nodded.

“Yes, Roland, you're right. We really should return to Evermore and begin further work, ” Evan said.

“Tell me, Your Majesty,” Leander bowed. “Know that Hydropolis is now always open, and Queen Nerea and I are at your service. Welcome anytime.”

“Thank you, Leander, we will certainly come here. This is the most romantic country I have ever seen, ”said Evan with a smile.”

“Let's hit the road! To Evermore!” Tani announced loudly and joyfully.

And a friendly company, replenished with a new ally - Leander - boarded the ship and sailed along the blue waves to sunny Evermore cheerfully.

* * *

Almost everything was ready for the trip to the Broadleaf: Roland collected all the possible information from the Goldpaw library about the country, the uniqueness of which was that it was all located in a huge golden tree; the population comprises engineers who performed technological miracles, created unique inventions that struck the minds of even those who perfectly knew magic. In addition, Roland read the hypothesis that these engineers came from another world, when there was a closer connection between the two dimensions, and brought technological progress to parallel world. But for the technological progress, the population of Broadleaf has to pay with an environmental catastrophe: due to the massive clogging of the territory incapable of decomposing with technical waste, emissions of heavy metals and fumes as a result of the immense operation of a nuclear station, air and water become more and more polluted, and the earth is depleted and stops to be fertile.

Leander, in turn, became a workmate to Roland. The latter was pleased with good service, subtle intelligence, quick wit and dexterity of the second consul. In addition to the obligations of the consul, Leander received the post of Archmage in Evermore and developed the Center for Magical Arts. He cast a spell on the royal ship, which allowed it to fly through a deep sea trench that estranged Evermore from other lands, including those on which the Broadleaf was located.

There were many other government affairs that had accumulated during the mission in Hydropolis, which had to be completed before embarking on a new journey.

Evan, Roland, Leander and the Minister of Finance conducted of public affairs in the throne room.

“Evan, Your Majesty, the kingdom is developing, all the necessary institutions and organizations have been built, and the most important thing is limping -medicine. The welfare of the whole country depends on the level of ability to provide professional medical care to any resident of Evermore,” Roland put forward his proposal. Individual citizens, who, on a happy occasion, have been trained in this earlier, provide assistance, but this is very unreliable help if special conditions, institutions, laboratories are not created. It is necessary to create hospitals so that our military, citizens and all the inhabitants of the kingdom can be treated in them.

“Roland proposed a great idea, Your Majesty,” Roland was supported by Leander. “Medicine is perhaps the most significant industry, which should be given due attention. It is at the highest level in Hydropolis”.

“Yes, we’ve noticed that. Perhaps one of your previous laws forbidding the inhabitants of Hydropolis to be sick, although it sounds rather rhetorical, is characteristic of such a country. Hygiene and medicine are industries that need to be developed in Evermore, learning from you, ” said Roland.

“Roland, I fully support your idea. This is indeed a very important issue,” Ewan agreed thoughtfully. “But we do not have enough specialists in this field.”

“Your Majesty, there are enough of them in Hydropolis, you can search them there. I think there are specialists in Hydropolis who want to start a career or change the plave, who will be happy to move to Evermore. So the inhabitants of Hydropolis are at your service,” said Leander politely.

“Thank you, Leander,” Evan said.

“Ahem, ahem, Your Majesty,” Minister of Finance asked the king, “Excuse me, please, I fully share your enthusiasm and consider the work on the construction of hospitals and medical institutes to be excellent, but there is a significant problem - finances.”

“Finances?” Evan looked puzzled at the Minister of Finance.

“Yes,” the minister nodded. “Our kingdom is developing rapidly, but so far it is at the initial stages of development, the population and, accordingly, the income reaching the royal treasury are not large enough to cover the costs of this project.”

“That's how it is,” Evan visibly darkened. “But we really need medical centers, and as soon as possible. Almost every day, residents and employees of Evermore need medical care.”

“Your Majesty, I think we can speed up the solution to this problem by increasing taxes, ”the Minister of Finance suggested.

“No,” Evan snapped decisively and persistently. “We will not charge people more than they should pay. Evermore will not go through the oppression of their own citizens.”

“Well done, Evan, right,” Roland supported, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“We must use what we have. I think it’s not necessary to direct funds to this project as a whole. We can start with something small. For example, at least from small hospitals, small buildings, and then with the development of the kingdom, the increase in revenue to the treasury, to develop and increase the structure of the medical project. But we need to start without fail, we cannot postpone it,” said Evan. His face was very serious. He did not notice how Roland was watching him intently with interest and pride. “Please, design a small hospital in accordance with the available funds in the treasury, do this,” Evan ordered.

“I’m listening, Your Majesty, it is a great honor for us,” the Minister of Finance bowed deeply respectfully and left.

As soon as the finance minister came out, the chief builder of Evermore entered the throne room.

“Your Majesty, I hasten to gladly report to you that the Aranella Square, which you commissioned us to build, is almost completely ready. Now builders, gardeners, sculptors and artists are carrying out final and verification work, but the square will be ready by tomorrow.

Evan's face suddenly became excited, but at the same time enthusiastic. He jumped to his feet from the throne.

“Mr. Mayr, this is just great news! I have been so looking forward to the day of completion of work on Aranella Square! I can’t wait to look at it!” Evan exclaimed, and then added, lowering his voice. “I so wanted and waited for the moment when I can honor the memory of Nella, thanks to which we built our sunny kingdom of Evermore.

The chief builder Mayr expressed sincere joy.

“We really believe and hope you enjoy it. Builders put their heart and soul into the work. Tomorrow you will be able to look at it ready-made, Your Majesty!” Mayr announced solemnly. Tell me, on what day to order a grand opening?”

“On tomorrow! I do not want to postpone this event!” Evan replied excitedly, his voice trembling a little under the influence of a variety of feelings that played out in the soul. “The grand opening of Aranella Square and the veneration of her memory will take place tomorrow. Announce it to all residents and citizens of Evermore, please.”

“Who is Aranella, after whom the new square is named?” asked Leander, correcting with a graceful gesture the glasses that had fallen over his nose.

“She was a teacher and educator, replaced Evan's mother when he was left an orphan, sacrificed her life for Evan and freedom. It was Aranella who bequeathed to Evan to build Evermore.” Roland explained. “I met her on the last day of her life and witnessed the tragic sacrificial death.”

“Heroic personality,” said Leander. “And it turns out, you replaced Aranella for Evan.”

“No,” Roland shook his head. “I can never replace Aranella. But I am as attached to Evan as Aranella, and I try to take care of him like she did. In a way, she gave me her vocation

“I will gladly fulfill your order, Your Majesty!” Mayr bowed and left.

“If you'll excuse me, I will leave you too. State affairs await me,” Leander apologized.

Roland and Evan were left alone in the throne room.

“Roland, it's not for nothing that you proposed the idea of a medical project with such persistence,” Evan asked, looking Roland in the eye. “I guess the memories of whom inspired you to this idea.”

Roland did not look away.

“Yes,” he confirmed.

“I know that I may ask too much, but please tell us a little about her. I feel and I see through the eyes that you think about her, you want to share, but do not dare. Roland,” Evan lightly shook the hand of an older friend. “I do not insist, but you can trust me. Maybe at least fragmentary memories of her.”

“I trust you, Evan,” Roland answered bluntly. He turned to the window. “I met her at the hospital. I was at the age at which I appear before you now. My younger sister, five years younger than me, fell ill with a severe form of pneumonia...”

* * *

Poisonous green chambers, crumbling petals of wilted lilies of the valley scattered across the table by the bed, draining the nasty-sweet smell. A fifteen-year-old girl with red curly hair scattered over the pillow lay on the bed, her face burned with a feverish blush, she lay unconscious. Roland sat next to him in a chair, bending over and hiding his face in his hands. He was unable to move from grief and fatigue.

A nurse entered the room.

“Young man, please go out for a while, have a rest. Your sister will be examined by our new doctor. She's about to come up when she finishes with a neighboring patient,” the nurse asked politely.

“Yes, yes, of course,” Roland answered absently. He got up and left the room.

Just as absent-mindedly, he looked around the corridor. Images of patients scurrying back and forth from one ward to another, transporting patients on a transportable stretcher, reflected in his foggy consciousness in the form of blurry, faceless shadows, and his voices became tangled and seemed like echo came from another world, another space.

“Mrs. Snow, did you like the walk?” in passing, some remarks were clearly recognized among the merged cacophony of sounds.

“Yes, my d-d-dear. The sea wind is v-very w-warm. It so p-p-ppity, it's t-t-time to get b-back to the w-w-ward.

“Unfortunately, you need to adhere to the schedule, for your own good. But we will definitely come here often, dear Mrs. Snow,” the warm and soft voice answered.

The voices belonged to an old woman in a wheelchair, unable to not only move herself, but to perceive the world normally, talk and hear; her whole body, hands, her jaw were shaking, because of which the woman could barely make sounds. The second voice belonged to a young girl in a white medical coat, who was carrying a wheelchair. Despite the burden of worrying about her sister, who seemed to cut off Roland's mind, the girl in the dressing gown caught his distracted attention. Her emerald eyes were full of such sincere empathy, participation, when she looked at the woman, as if she carried the burden of others on her fragile shoulders herself, and her movements were full of warmth and tenderness.

“I r-r-really w-w-want you to go for a w-w-walk with me tom-m-m-morrow.”

“Tomorrow?” the girl was suddenly confused. “But since today I still have a night shift, tomorrow afternoon I just won’t be able to go out, I'm really sorry...”

“P-p-p-pl-leas, my dear!”

The girl dropped her head and felt guilty.

“But I... All right, dear Mrs. Snow. I will go to you, and we will definitely go for a walk,” the girl answered and ran a soft hand over the woman’s shoulder. “Do not worry. And now let's go to the ward - it's time to have a rest.”

The girl brought the patient into the next room and went to the room in which Roland's sister was lying. She took a quick step and, lost in thought, passed Roland without turning her head, and disappeared behind the doors of the chamber.

“So she is a doctor. She is so young… Looks like she is no more than eighteen,” Roland flickered in his head.

Roland returned to his thoughts. In anticipation, he walked back and forth, glancing at the treasured door.

After about 15 minutes, the ward doors opened and a doctor and a nurse came out, talking to each other.

“What do you think? Is Miss Crane's condition hopeless?”

“Mrs. Ashley, what do you mean? We will fight for the life of the girl to the end. I personally will do my best. I will clutch at any straw that gives hope for healing.”

“You are so kind, you...”

“Please don't,” the girl said softly, frowning a little.

“What do we say to Mr. Crane?”

“Mr. Crane?”

“Ah, there he is! Mr. Crane,” the nurse called Roland, “I want to introduce you to our doctor, our angel, miss...”

The doctor finally turned her attention to Roland. Roland was very surprised at the change in her expression. Either he thought, or she was excited at the sight of him.

“Roland?!” she exclaimed.

“Excuse me, do we know each other?” Roland asked, surprised that the doctor knew his name.

The girl's expression changed to the previous one again - she looked at Roland with a calm bright smile. She laughed a little.

“No, we don’t. I heard your name somewhere. I remembered. I know the names of visitors to our patients. I was reported that Mr. Roland Crane on the waiting list to visit his sister. Mrs. Ashlyn, could you leave us alone?” the girl asked, and then turned to Roland. “And you, Mr. Crane, please come with me.”

Young woman led Roland to a wide balcony on the ground floor, from which it was possible to go down the stairs directly to the seashore. The sea was seething with alarm and sending a swiftly strong wave, which hit the rocks with a loud splash and crumbled with heavy drops. It seemed that the sea was beating in some kind of despair and was pouring out its pain. The sky above him frowned sympathetically with black clouds against the background of a gray, gloomy, heavenly canvas. Roland looked at the waves with pain and saw the helpless in oblivion face and figure of his sister before his eyes.

“Life is a sea beating in despair in waves, which, having survived the storm, freezes in satisfactory calm and relief towards the morning. And then the storm again - and peace and light after that. While we breathe and exist, we survive the storms and the calm of the sun - we move, we live. Stop the storm - the sea will stop, and even in calm there will be no movement and life. There will be a damned infinity,” the girl said.

“Roland,” she turned to him, extending a hand to his hand and looking into his eyes, “the storm will end - and there will be light again.”

Each of her words seemed to encrypt experience beyond the years of a wise person, it sounded figuratively, but was devoid of artificial rhetorical adornment, because personally experienced storms stood behind it. Her eyes were so close and shone with the light of life and fresh grass.

Every day, when Roland came to visit his sister, he met her. In breaks, when his sister fell asleep, he went to the seashore and looked at the rioting sea.

“M-m-my d-d-dear, b-b-bring me my d-d-d-daughter Amy, I b-b-beg you! I have to s-say g-goodbye to h-her before d-d-dying.“

“Mrs. Snow, I cannot do this, I told you. You don't have daughter Amy,” the young woman exclaimed in despair.

“I do have! My girl my joy!” muttered the old patient in the stroller, raising her hands to the sky with force.

“She is not there, I swear to you ... I cannot bring her to you.”

Roland and a familiar doctor stood on a mountain elevation two meters high above the sandy shore. He looked up at young woman: he noticed how she turned away to hide the tears from the old woman, and made eye contact with Roland.

* * *

The storm gave way to a sunlit calm. No more wilted lilies and bittersweet, nasty smell of wilting. Only the freshness of the white petals opened in the morning. **_Her_** eyes illuminated by the joy of rebirth, though tired of the sleepless days and nights spent in the struggle for the girl’s life, the gentle touch of her hand with which she urged to go after her and see, to make sure...

“Roland, she is alive! She will live."


	10. Aranella Square

"Roland, thanks for trusting me."

Evan listened to Roland all the time, holding his breath and not taking his eyes off his face.

"It's getting dark, t's been a long day, and preparations before tomorrow are still waiting for us," Roland said, returning from his memories and thoughts to reality.

"Yes, yes, Roland, right. I'm going now," Evan suddenly went to the window and fell into a long silence. The formerly inspired expression suddenly gave way to a slight depression that did not hide from Roland.

"Evan, something happened? Are you worried about something?"

"Roland, I just wanted to share with you... my feelings... This is a huge success - we managed to build Evermore, overcome so many hardships and difficulties, being on the verge of death. But..." Evan sighed heavily. "But doubts and misgivings often torment me. I feel that hard times are brewing and the trials are much more serious than those that are already behind. I am afraid to destroy in one awkward movement what cost us so much labor and sacrifice. I am afraid not to live up to the expectations of those who believe in me, in my idea of a country: our people, friends, and especially... Nella, who sacrificed for Evermore and me. I fear that Nella's given her life for nothing.

Evan held his hand in heavy thought over the carved wooden patterns in the form of flowers, leaves and the sun, carved on the windowsill.

"Evan, her sacrifice is not for nothing," Roland put his hand on Evan's shoulder as a sign of encouragement, Evan raised his eyes to his friend's face.

"You think so?"

"I'm sure. She was wise woman and knew why and for whom she lived and gave her life for sure. No need to get lost in doubts and fears - this is an unreliable way. Our path should be directed towards the future - towards the goal, without looking back. And the goal is the happiness of many and many people. This is a goal that should be ready and supplant any fears and doubts, lead us through the valleys of dangers and death, encourage sacrificing live, if necessary, without delay and hesitation. _Evan, listen: your strength is in your kindness. Remember, Nella said, "You have such a good heart?"_ Here is the force that will help you overcome dangers and difficulties and fulfill your calling, it distinguishes you from the rulers of other kingdoms whose hearts are obsessed with darkness. Only goodness will help make your heart immune to darkness. Save and increase it," Roland paused, not breaking eye contact with Evan, trying to convey to him the corresponding emotions and decisive mood in a non-verbal way.

Evan's face brightened, he nodded and headed for the exit from the throne room.

"Evan," Roland finally turned to Evan, "Aranella would be proud of you now."

Evan's heart jumped with joy, his expression was filled with words inexpressible feelings of gratitude.

"Roland, thank you very much. Your words mean a lot to me," Evan said.

Roland smiled back.

* * *

Finally the long-awaited new day came. Evan woke up early and was looking forward to Mayr, who was supposed to lead everyone to Aranella Square. Soon Roland, Tani, Leander and Batu joined Evan in the throne room.

"Your Majesty, everything is ready. Please follow me!" Mayr announced excitedly and joyfully. He appeared at the appointed time.

Mayr led his friends through the small, well-tended gardens along which there was a paved road until he stopped in front of a large sparkling patterned gate entwined with interwoven ivies of large, recently blossomed pale pink and yellow roses. The gate adjoined high, evenly trimmed bushes that were formed into walls.

Mayor turned the key in the keyhole - and the gates swing open. Evan, Roland and Tani, who walked ahead, and then Batu and Leander came in and stood still, struck by rapture and surprise.

Aranella Square did not occupy a very large area, but it was a luxurious and incredibly cozy garden. The beauty of this garden was that, unlike other gardens established in Evermore, it was not neatly planted and trimmed "under the ruler". The concept of Aranella Square is in naturalness and freedom. Most of the space is planted with blossoming apple trees, pears, cherries, all kinds of trees, flowering outlandish flowers (purple, pink, blue, red, green), which Roland've never met in his world. The scattered petals from the trees adorned a winding path that untied in three directions: to the arbor, the monument and directly to the thick of the garden, where you could retire in greenery and color and swing on a swing braided by leaves and roses and attached to a huge sturdy oak. The trees were so lush, tall and dense that, mixing branches with each other and creating a rainbow blooming color scheme, served as a natural shelter from the outer space and heat. At the same time, sun rays seeped through the branches, the lighting of which gave a sense of mystery and the presence of eternity.

The masterpiece of the garden and park ensemble was a garden house. It was not a garden house, but the garden house of selected crystal and mirrors. The glass of the ceiling and the walls were decorated with stained glass multi-colored drawings imitating plants, flowers and the Evermore emblem; flowering trees peered into the space between the four pillars and the gable roof. The floor and ceiling were also paved with mirrors, which reflected stained glass color drawings and flowering trees; reflected in each other, the ceiling and floor created a fabulous rainbow space of unprecedented beauty and grace. Being in the garden house, it began to seem like you were being transported into a fairy tale or an eternal ideal dimension, from which it was breathtaking. *****

The third "miracle" of Aranella Square was the monument itself, located on a miniature island in the middle of an artificially created small lake, large green water lilies and lush lotus flowers soared on the surface of crystal clear water. The water in the reservoir was updated from sources in the monument itself, which rested on the side wall of the palace. The reservoir with the monument was surrounded by shrubs of scarlet roses and trees, as well as marble white arches braided by flower ivy, carved at the foot of it in the form of creatures with wings similar to angels.

The "miracle" of Aranella Square was completed with strange colorful birds and animals that now lived here, filling the space with twitter, gnashing, rustling, fluttering, merging into a symphony of memory, life and hope.

"It is so wonderful!" Tani exhaled, clutching her hands to her chest, looking around, gently and carefully stepping on grass decorated with grains of fresh dew. "It's so beautiful that it's hard for me to even breathe."

Eyes Evan tears that he tried to secretly wipe his sleeve.

"Everything conveys the spirit of Nella here. She seemed to be in everything: in roses, in the singing of birds, in the murmur of a stream. Everything is so consistent with her image. There was a similar garden in Ding Dong Dell, and Nella very often liked to be alone there..." Evan said in a whisper, but so that everyone could hear.

"This is indeed the most beautiful square I have ever seen," Roland admitted, giving his gaze a bewildering look at flowering trees, roses, and little higgledies were spraying trees and flowers with water from tiny buckets.

"Mr. Mayr, I am grateful to you and to all the designer of Aranella Square. "I don't even know how to express my gratitude to you," said Evan, addressing Mayr.

"Your Majesty, we are grateful for Evermore - for that place where we can realize our creative bold ideas. Evermore is a space for free creativity. We are happy that you appreciated our efforts. Your joy is the highest appreciation of our work," Mayr replied, bowing.

"It is only a pity that the trees will fade with the end of the season, and flowering is the highlight of the architectural ensemble, creates the whole image of the garden," Tani said, walking in the rain from tender colored petals that showered on the grass and path.

"Unfortunately, yes. For this reason, we did not dare to implement this project, doubted and argued about it, because flowering is the basis of the garden decoration. Even the garden house, which reflects the color scheme of flowers in the mirrors and stained-glass windows, will lose its charm. But I was not able to abandon this bold idea. I dreamed about it since childhood. Aranella Square Project – it us the embodiment of my dreams and aspirations of all art" Mayr lowered his head sadly.

\- But the garden is beautiful even without flowering. In the end, Square will be especially pleasing to the eye in a certain season in the spring, once a year," Evan said.

"Your Majesty, Evan, I know how to fix this situation," Evan heard Leander's voice behind him. He squatted all this time and studied roses through a magnifier carefully.

"What do you mean, Leander?"

"It's simple."

Leander stood up, folded his arms, and closed his eyes. A sparkling aura arose around him, which separated, expanded to the size of a square, and, descending into the entire flowering space, dissolved.

"Leander, what did you just do?" Tani asked in amazement.

"I just cast a spell that will allow flowers, trees in the garden to never wither. The one that supported our city Hydropolis. Such a spell will not harm flowers and trees. On the contrary, they will seem to exist outside the laws of time."

Mayr's face reflected the joy of a blessed baby.

"My unattainable dream came true. Thank you, Mister Mage!" Mayr exclaimed.

"That's not all," Leander went to the pond and ran his hand over the surface. Light fell from his hand again into the water. "In Hydropolis, the water in the sea around the city is perfectly clean, as we try to maintain the level of hygiene in the country at an altitude. I cast a spell that allows the water in the pond at the monument to remain crystal clear."

"Oh, that's amazing!" Evan and Tani clapped their hands simultaneously.

Towards dinner, the residents of Evermore, smartly dressed, enthusiastic, and excited, pulled themselves up to the appointed grand opening of Aranella Square. Muriel skipped across the gate and stopped in awe with a lamb in her hands and a wreath on her head, grandmother Martha and her granddaughter, surrounded by higgledies, carried a graceful pot of violets, higgledies also held violets in their hands. There were not so many residents of Evermore so far, but everyone felt like a single family, connected with each other. The opening of the square in honor of the unfamiliar national heroine still seemed to them no less important event than for Evan and his friends. They did not know Aranella personally, but they felt the importance of crowning her memory for all of Evermore.

"Evan, everyone is gathered. It's time to start," Roland reported toEvan, who was secluded on an island, bending over the monument to Aranella.

Evan, a little excited, stood in front of the people.

"Dear friends," he turned to the people, who looked with inspiration at their little ruler, "I would like to thank you for coming to honor the memory of Aranella."I understand that few of you know who Aranella is, but she played an important role not only in my life. Aranella raised me from infancy, replacing my mother, she was my mentor, protector and friend, close and dear person. But you also need to remember her key role in founding the new kingdom of Evermore. Even then, in Ding Dong Dell, she sacrificed herself, not only for me, but for the country she desired, for the sake of Evermore, which she was not destined to see. Nella bequeathed to me to build a kingdom in which everyone will live happily ever after, where everyone will smile. Aranella is the emblem of our Evermore. An image of courage and selflessness, a person who goes forward without stumbling in fears, without looking back in doubt or on the sides for the benefit of many others. This is an image aimed at the goal and the future," Evan shot a fleeting glance at Roland, remembering their conversation yesterday. Roland nodded amiably. "And also - inexhaustible kindness... From the beginning I was going to build Evermore to fulfill Nella's last will, but now I understand that it has become my will too. The foundation of Evermore just for the fulfillment of a posthumous desire is not the best way to honor Nella's memory. Nella devoted her whole life so that I would find and establish myself in my vocation, so that I would fulfill it of my own free will - created a country based on mutual assistance, love and kindness, where people will live in peace, happily ever after. This is not an utopia, not a fairy tale, but the fact that we can create everything together, by common efforts, moving step by step, overcoming dangers and difficulties, defeating evil. External dark forces will try to break the gap of the castle walls, but there is a force that overcomes everything - it is we and our good hearts. Aranella left us an example. In memory of her, I declare Aranella Square open. Let's honor the memory of Aranella," the citizens of the city, following the example of Evan, bowed their heads in momentary silence. Evan laid a bunch of fresh lilies of the valley near the monument and turned around, unconsciously looking at Roland's gaze to traditionally meet his approving glance, but found that he was not there, although at the beginning of the ceremony he was constantly with him.

But then Tani was nearby. She knelt down and laid a beautiful wreath of cream roses on the monument, and then, seeing Evan next to her, she went up to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Evan did not find what to say, full of feelings caused by the memories of Nella, and only in gratitude shook Tani's hand .

Leander conjured a bouquet of red tulips. Martha, granddaughter and higgledies laid violets out at the monument.When everyone was honoring the memory of Aranella, Evan turned to the people again.

"Friends, in honor of Aranella Memorial Day, a day off is declared, so I invite you to spend the rest of the day talking with each other and relaxing.

The people broke into groups and walked around the garden, talking and joking. Martha set the table and poured tea and biscuits for everyone, which she baked for everyone herself. Higgledies helped her by bringing cups under the stream from the kettle and delivering filled cups to the Evermore.

The friendly company of Evan, Tani, Leander and the Lossy Muriel joined them, gathered under the mirror arch of a crystal garden house.

"Another wonderful evening in the family circle. It's great that we own this happiness now - each other, that we can just chat and relax under the peaceful sky among blossoming cherries, apple trees, pears, roses, " Muriel said, looking at the patterned reflections of flowering trees on the mirror ceiling.

"Yes, thanks to Nella. It's a pity that she's not with us now," Evan remarked sadly, watching the swaying ray of light that was refracted in the stained-glass window drawings and turned into iridescent overflows.

"No, Evan, she **is** with us," Tani said, looking at Evan seriously, "She is in your heart in our memory, in this nature and in the rainbow rays. She is in Evermore."

Evan felt joy, peace, and satisfaction in his heart. In pleasant communication, friends did not notice how the day began to approach sunset. But something was missing from him.

"Tani, did you happen to see Roland?" Evan asked Tani.

Tani shook her head.

"I saw him at the beginning of the grand opening, and then, it seems, no, I didn't."

Evan thought for a moment.

"Huh, it's strange. I remember that he was with us at the beginning; he nodded approvingly to me when I made a speech. And then ... he disappeared somewhere."

"Yes, and I did not see him approach the monument among the others who were laing the flowers," Tani said.

"And still he absent. This doesn't sound like Roland," Evan frowned.

"Evan, don't worry. Maybe he was tired and went to rest. Do not forget that Roland works a lot. Recently, I have often saw him exhausted, " Tani assured Evan.

"Yes, you're right Tani. He just needs to rest more. After all, he sits all night long over books and government affairs. I'll talk to him tomorrow so that he takes care of himself more." Evan sighed in relief and smiled.

* * *

At this time, Roland locked himself in his room, holding his heart, sank into a chair near the writing desk. Again, he felt an icy flame burning in the area of the heart, spreading aching pain and cold throughout his body. The pain had not abated for several hours, he could not control it, so in the middle of the of Square Aranella opening ceremony, he had to leave the garden for everyone. He felt not only physical pain, but also complete physical devastation and obsessive anxiety.

"What is going on? Does darkness really want to take hold of me, like Master Pugnacius, Queen Nerea, or obsessed monsters? No, I can't give in, I can't," Roland thought, gritting his teeth.

By evening, the fire in his chest began to subside, but the physical and internal struggles devastated and his strength was taken away. Roland fell on the bed, ceiling, walls, paintings on the walls, curtains, bookcases, a desk - everything was mixed in a crazy kaleidoscope.

* * *

The crazy kaleidoscope scattered and turned into a dark space, familiar painfully to Roland. The damp green walls covered with mold, channels, darkness, into which not a single ray of sunlight penetrated. Yes, these are the underground channels of the Ding Dong Dell, which Roland happened to visit that first fateful day of losing his world and moving to a parallel world. He was alone in a wide corridor in the middle of which water flowed; corridor swarmed skeleplazms, goos and other abomination, attacked from the corner. Roland ran along the corridor, dipping knee-deep in the muddy flowering water, forward, reflecting the monster's attacks with his sword.

Roland stopped in front of the abyss into which they then jumped with Evan, leaving Aranella to fight the Dark Knight alone. Without thinking, Roland plunged into the abyss again, again felt a dizzying flight, as his heart contracts and trembles during a fall into the unknown, burning icy sobering water. Then, a long a corridor seemingly endless; bloodthirsty and insatiable skeleplazms again. The corridor began to fill with fog that came from nowhere. Roland had no choice but to run through him blindly. The strange sounds of a roar, crossed swords came from the other end of the corridor - then everything was silent. Roland realized that he needed to hurry, someone needed his help there. As he approached the door dividing one corridor from another, he heard a sob that was barely audible. Roland opened the door, climbed up steep small steps and ended up in a wide corridor, where his first serious battle with the Dark Knight took place, and there was a pit into which Roland threw a monster with one gun bullet, though it was too late... Roland made out someone's dim silhouette near the pit. He came closer: she was sitting on the floor in the same full cream dress and with a purple tunic over it, wrapping arms around her knees and lowering her head, she cried, trembling with her whole body. Aranella!

"Aranella!" Roland exclaimed. Unaware of his actions, he headed towards the familiar silhouette swiftly and knelt down next to her, trying to look into her face.

"Aranella, is that you?"

Roland removed gently Aranella's hands from her face. Yes, it was Aranella, her eyes were full of tears.

"Roland," she said in a weak voice.

Roland noticed scratches on her hands and face. Traces of burns were visible on the elbows, palms. Her body was exhausted, almost like that fateful day, but it kept life.

"Aranella, you are alive!"

"I struggled with the Dark Knight with all my strength, I wanted to save Evan, but I didn't have time... The Dark Knight knocked me down with a stream of fire, and he fell into the abyss without noticing it, and carried Evan along with it..." she cried.

Roland took Aranella by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Aranella, this is an obsession, a dream. Evan is alive. He built the kingdom that you so dreamed of - where everyone can live happily ever after."

Aranella shook her head.

"Evan, my boy," she whispered. Her shoulders and her whole body were trembling again.

Roland carefully drew the weakened and trembling Aranella to himself. The dungeon suddenly blew a strange glow, as if a fiery whirlwind burst into it. Aranella instinctively hid her face on Roland's chest. Roland pressed Nella closer to himself, to shield her in case of an imminent threat. A fiery whirlwind flew out of the pit into which the Dark Knight fell, flew around the corridor and, hitting the iron bars, disappeared into the air - apparently, this black monster spirit was free.

"Nella, Evan is alive, everything is fine with him, he remembers you. He built a beautiful square in Evermore in your honor," Roland said.

Aranella raised her head, not moving away, and looked into his eyes. These eyes... These eyes full of life and softness! Roland's heart trembled. He could not rationally explain the excitement that arose in his soul.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes, it is" Roland took Aranella in his hands, trying to give conviction to his words with this gesture.

Suddenly, Aranella's body became transparent and imperceptible. She was dissolved.

"No! Aranella, no!" Roland tried to hold her back, but he only grabbed the damp air."

**"Roland, what happened to our son? Where is our boy?** " he heard the last words that echoed down the corridor in the end until the girl completely disappeared in his hands.

Suddenly the walls and the floor cracked around, before the abyss captured him. Everything was whirling in oblivion, mixed up, danced again in a wild dance, until he woke up, breathing heavily in a cold sweat in his room.

It was a deep night, Evermore long fell into a peaceful sleep under the measured chatter of crickets and the laughter of a lonely owl. Roland got out of bed, wiped sweat from his forehead and went to the window. He opened it and took a long sip of fresh sweet, filled with aromas of herbs, air. The burning sensation in the chest passed, but the heaviness on the heart remained under the influence of sleep.

There was no sleep in any eye. Roland left the castle and, cutting two large red roses off in the garden, headed for Aranella Square. Aranella Night Square was a special miracle. The flowers in the flower beds glowed magically ("Apparently, these are the remnants of Leander's witchcraft," Roland thought), in the house garden, above the monuments on an island in the middle of a pond, colorful fireflies soared like the glowing Christmas lights which people decorated houses with in Roland's world.

Roland crossed the small bridge crossing the pond and stopped. An epitaph was engraved in golden luminous letters on the monument:

_Scorched by the Fire in the prime of spring_

_You are in flowers and in flickering sun glare,_

_In the green of herbs, and in the singing of birds_

_And forever in our hearts._

"Aranella, forgive me for not being able to protect you then," Roland said aloud, running his hand along the gold lines. He laid two roses still moist with dew and left the garden. A month peered out from under the clouds, and moonlight fell directly on the roses. In the moonlight, dew drops flashed with flickering tears. *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The description of the garden house in Aranella Square is inspired with the image of the Crystal Palace in Madrid.
> 
> *The events in this chapter precede the adventures of The Tale of the Timeless Volume. In particular, this is Aranella’s fear of Evan and his kingdom, reflected in Roland’s dream. Thus, before Evan met Aranella in a dream during an adventure, Roland learns about Aranella's fears. But in this episode, not only Aranella's experiences are refracted, but also personal subconscious motives, individual experiences and thoughts of Roland. In a sense, this is the intersection of anxieties, fears and reproaches of Roland's conscience and the restlessness of Aranella's spirit.


	11. Roland the Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologize for using Melissa as the the name for Roland's wife. I have realized that the author Bilbosama used this name. I've forgotten to mention it earlier. I didn't want to stole the idea. I just wanted to support the tradition))

**“Traitor!”**

Cold, suffocating fire grew in the heart, breaking out of the chest, covering the whole body, striking with icy burns then it expanded, capturing the whole space, the whole field of vision. The flame finally dispersed, leaving a feeling of stuffiness and opening a deserted red endless space from the burned remains of the former world. Dust and white soot spread from the debris, which soared upward with a howling breeze of wind, into a crimson smoky “something” that used to be called “sky”, and then fell to extinct earth like sand in the desert. Only it was not sand, it was the ashes of a flourishing life. Here, once green grass grew, and barefoot children ran along it.

Yes, once life played here in all colors, here a man worked, cared for, rested, had friends, loved, created and died, passing on life to another generation. Now here the cycle of time is stopped and there is an eternal void and a bloody eternal sunset with smoke instead of clouds. And there is no hurry, and there is nothing and nobody to care about. And only the ghosts of a painful past were restored and began to circle in front of consciousness and on the ashen sand.

Actually, no, not only painful! Sparkling bright lights flew from the side, from somewhere, illuminating the desert of sorrow with the light of hope.

_The sun. The sea ravished with peace and light. Peace. After the stupid and smug rumors of ministers and politicians, whose pompous rhetoric obscured the main goal of all ideas and their activities and served as a way to snatch the biggest piece of what belonged to people by right, after streams of lies and flattery, unsuccessful attempts to break this barrier, he went to the hospital, in order to help **her** , the one who gave herself to others without a trace, shared joy with those who were crying and rejoicing. She stood in a light blue dress, belted with a blue belt, and loose dark hair, flowing over her shoulders and back. Her white medical coat lay on a stone by the sea. Before approaching her, he stopped at a distance of several meters, admiring her_

_“Miss, miss!”someone called her from the side. She turned to the sound or voice, her former thoughtful and sad eyes lit up with joy._

_A little girl of about six to seven on crutches walked towards her._

_She took a step towards the girl, but the girl stopped her._

_“No, Miss Melissa, do not come to me, stand where you are. I want to get to you myself,” she threw back the crutches with a sharp movement, “without crutches!”_

_“Ally!” Melissa exclaimed excitedly, but did not move, noticing that, wincing and swaying, the little girl nevertheless overcomes the distance between them stubbornly. I believe in you honey, you can!”_

_There were only five steps left. At the fifth step, the girl swayed from fatigue, falling into Melissa’s hands, who grabbed her and pressed her to her chest. Tears of joy rolled down her clean green eyes._

_“My dear, you did it. Now you can walk. I am so happy for you,” young woman whispered, gently running her hand through the girl’s hair._

_“Miss Melissa, I can now run, jump, like all children. I can do everything! I will become a ballerina. This is all thanks to you! When I grow up and become an excellent ballerina...”_

_“Ellie, you overcame everything on your own. You are like a king from a fairy tale that I have told you more than once. You are brave, strong and brave.”_

_“Like that king? Do you really think so?” the girl's face flushed with happiness.“I really want to be like him. And... I love you so much, Miss Melissa. I don’t want to part with you...” the girl wrapped her arms around Melissa._

A sparkling ball burst, followed by another.

_The long-awaited event occurred at night, but, delayed with urgent state affairs, on which the fates of many people depended on. He could only arrive by the evening of the next day. He ran up the stairs, feeling excitement in his heart, approached the door and stopped for a moment before opening. He heard the peaceful singing of a warm voice. She stood by the window when he went in. She turned, with a look of tenderness and peace, and holding out a tiny baby slept in a peaceful sleep with a dark fluff of hair on his head._

_“Roland, we have a son!” she said in a voice trembling with weakness and uncontrollable happiness at the same time._

* * *

_Years passed The rainbow colors of quiet family happiness replaced each other with memorable moments. He came home, filled with orange sunbeams, which she lit up every corner with, where the air seemed crystal clear and fresh. When he unlocked the door and entered the room, she looked up from the next volume of the book, which she read to their son aloud, bending over the bed, and, raising her finger to her lips, laid the book down; she got up silently and took his arms, pressing against his chest.Then raising her head, she peered into his eyes for a long time. He always tried to solve the mystery of her inquisitive gaze, which she looked at him. It seemed to him that, looking at him like that, she tried to tell him something more that could not be expressed in words, could not be explained: “Remember, look carefully, think,” seemed to express her gaze, but she didn’t explain anything with words and continued to lead on herself on as usual. She was careful in expressions, restrained and balanced in words, her actions and movements were smooth, soft and delicate. Despite the fact that they were a family, they were incredibly close both as loving, and as husband and wife, and as friends, shared shelter, cares, life, she always remained a mystery to him. He knew practically nothing about her past, except for the general facts that her parents had died early, she had no one left, she studied, worked until she met him. She never went into the details of her own life, but he did not demand details from her unless she expressed a desire to share something personal with him herself. But it was happiness - it was quiet happiness._

A gentle dusty wind blew - a light ball fluttered dangerously, faded for a moment, but was still in the air. And when the wind died, it shone again.

_He began to succeed in work, before him broad prospects opened up in the field of politics, he was prophesied of brilliant career accomplishments. She was happy for him as for herself, supported in everything. When William grew up and went to school, she resumed work in the hospital._

_But William was physically weak and had to trade school walls filled with laughter and enthusiasm for green hospital walls._

_“We will overcome it. Children outgrow it. William is strong and could handle it.” She did not lose heart._

_Mom was nearby, but she was madly tired, torn between the treatment of her son and the countless patients to whom she continued to give herself all over._

A sand hurricane rose, catching and blowing bright balls, which, having thrown up in the air, burst. The hurricane intensified, tearing and raging metal, lifting up the walls of dead ash.

_One day, when he came home late, she rushed to meet him, but suddenly her legs gave way and she fell into his arms without feeling. Her body was burning. She faded like a candle, suffering in agony. It seemed that she burned inside and burned until a fiery river carried her fragile body and big soul into the valley of eternity without saying a word to him._

* * *

_Pain, bitterness, anger. Rock was relentless. Why did she give her life without a trace, her big heart, and rock took her life from her? Bitterness overwhelmed his soul. He could not bear it, he needed to get lost for a while. And he got lost..., having gone headlong into work, until he achieved tremendous success - he became president, almost a legendary person._

_But the glory did not amuse him, he just wanted to drown out the aching pain, to force the memories out of his heart... He worked to the point of exhaustion and practically stopped being at home. He loved William, but it became unbearable for him to see his own son now - a painful reminder of her, because he looked so much like her! He provided his son with everything necessary: treatment, a nurse, books, leisure, but could not be with Will himself. No, he was not going always to hide from his son. Only for a while, until the wound heals. He would never leave William – after all, this is the most precious thing that he has had! But the work, delegations, politics, state, troubles, erupted interethnic conflicts, which he tried to resolve in order to prevent a world catastrophe. All this captured him headlong, and he did not notice that all this had taken years. And the more summer passed, the more work accumulated, and he barely managed to take the time to visit his hopelessly sick son in the hospital._

_Meanwhile, William, lying on a hospital bed in the most expensive ward, unable to even get up on his own, watched dad every day on television - so handsome, smart, successful, influential: he lands on a helicopter, he is accompanied by guards, he shakes hands with ambassadors of other states, gives interviews, makes wise speeches. William was proud of his father, but it was painful and sad that he had never come to him. Only the aunt — the father’s sister — often visited the boy, played with him, gave him books and toys, and assured him that the father loved his son, and he did everything for the sake of the country — for William, for his future. And father really thought so..”_

_"But auntie, I don’t need a country, I need a dad, I want to see him... at least for an instant," William said sadly once in response to another excuse in defense of her brother from the aunt.“I think Papa doesn’t love me at all.”_

Tears came to Roland's eyes at the sight of this memory.

“No, Will, I love you, forgive me,” he said in an undertone.

But it's late. A crimson-rusty gigantic star crashed to the ground and crumbled the world into smoldering debris, turning it into a desert of death and nonexistence, where, except for howling sirens, there were no more sounds coming from living beings.

Roland stood in the middle of this kingdom of sinister decay and emptiness, squeezed with pain and torment of conscience. He felt like a traitor, and everything in this desert of death seemed to whisper in an inaudible chorus, "Traitor!" The most painful emerging memories stood out and circled in a round dance around him: his wife's tired face, the weak body of his son on a bed in the hospital walls, his sad questioning green eyes: “Why, dad? I love you and wait so much, but I’m unwanted, unnecessary for you.”

And new memories stood up – his time from his new life in a new world. He had not thought about it before, but now he was tormented he left Evan's beloved teacher to fight the ruthless monster herself. It was his Puritan composure and prudence that closed his own eyes to the obvious manifestations of heart inertia. He longed to do the right thing, was ready to give his life for the sake of others, but sometimes he remained blind and lacked soul flexibility, which involuntarily hurt his close. It was he who had to throw himself at the Dark Knight, take on himself the blow of a flaming stream and return to nothingness, which, obviously, was intended for him, but which he was miraculously avoided. He is a strong adult man, not a fragile young girl. Yes, despite Aranella’s fighting abilities and ability to bravely stand up for herself and, first of all, for others, impressive for a girl of her age and in general a girl, she was fragile girl. It was **she who** was supposed to lead Evan further and motherly care for him and to find her own happiness of life in the end.

In the fog, like using a projector on a special canvas, the same scene was played out again: The Dark Knight sends a deadly stream of fire; the image of Nella with opened arms to this fire stream. She silently, not issuing a single cry, meekly accepting a blow, falls face down on cold plates. With a pounding heart and horror he turns her shoulders. Too late: she barely breathed, her head helplessly hanging to his shoulder, like a gullible child. He was supposed to protect Evan and Nella. Instead, her body was left at the exit of the underground canals, as if she simply lay down to take a nap and her death meant nothing…

It seemed painful memories decided to drive him crazy in this kingdom of the perished world: they turned into fragments and circled around him. And the very space with a crimson sky above the scorched earth pressed on him, he was suffocating, a familiar ice flame flashed in his chest. He grabbed his head and rushed to run forward without knowing where - there was nowhere to run anyway, everything was dead all around, everything was pointless...

"Roland!"

Roland stopped when he heard a voice calling him from afar, from somewhere behind. This voice ... He had heard it once... Yes, on that fateful night, when an explosion occurred, when a terrible wave of world destruction threw back his car, in which he was driving, and later, at the last moment of the functioning of consciousness, before it broke the connection with life. And this voice called him again. Saving voice!

He turned and saw an image of a space in the distance glowing with silver light, resembling a tiny island, protected from outer darkness and emptiness with a dense forest. Silver balls with happy memories flew from this island, but they stopped flying, bursting under the gusts of local hurricanes, giving way to grief and mental anguish. And, it seemed, the sound of a saving voice came from this island too. It is important to get to this island at all costs! He felt that his soul would find rest and tranquility there for a while.

Fending off the fragments of painful memories that flew into his face, he rushed to run to the island. He was close. So close that he saw the image of a small house behind the trees, and was a lake next to the trees.

“Roland, here!”

But suddenly he stopped. Here is another memory. _He stands with his gun raised, dark lights burning in his eyes._

_“So that’s how much trust I’ve earned, huh? Good to know. Maybe I would be better off someplace else” his own words uttered in the morning. Someplace my talents will be appreciated…_

_Batu's wicked scornful gaze, which looked at him like a vile parasite._

_“He as good as admits it!!! Get out of here until I set you up by force! Batu menacingly clenched his powerful fist._

_Well, apparently, he deserved it. Roland calmly headed for the exit._

_“So long, Batu. Evan…"_

_“Roland, you can’t!" the unfortunate Evan rushed to run for the one whom he trusted more than anything after his father and Nella, tears welled in his eyes._

_He can. And he will do it._

**"Roland!"** the voice from the island called him again, but he turned his back to it.

“Late,” he said. “Too late. It is time to act.”

* * *

Roland stood in the middle of a wide wheat field. He heard the rustling of grass and the shuffling of feet on the ground behind.

_“And who are you?” he asked, without looking back._

_“Hm…hm…hm… Forgive me, Chief Consul. Or should I say… former Chief Consul,” the mocking voice answered._

_Roland turned around._

_“So you saw that too, huh? Well? What do you want with me?”_

_“Why, to engage your services, of course. You have information that will be… quite useful to us, I am sure,” the suspicious man continued._

_“Hm. That’s quite the offer. What exactly did you have in mind?” Roland crossed his arms over his chest._

_“For one such as yourself? Oh, plenty, my friend. Plenty._

_My friend… Roland grinned._

_“But If you wish learn more, you must speak with my master.”_

_“Oh yeah? And who might that be?”_

_“Why, King Mausinger, of course. There is no need to be coy.”_

_“Well, well… Looks like I landed on my feet.” Roland answered._

* * *

Again… These huge corridors, rooms, walls, castles, marble staircases, inspiring statues and columns, entwined with flowers - this luxury and grandeur were breathtaking and dizzy. When you walk along these azure corridors, the floor of which is carpeted, it seems as if you ar floating at the bottom of the centuries-old underwater kingdom, which has absorbed a significant part of history. These walls have seen a lot...

Roland stopped at the entrance and shook his head with a mysterious smile, looking around the familiar walls of Ding Dong Dell, from which his amazing adventures began.

It is so funny! Yesterday, he was dressed in the president’s suit, which Aranella found strange and ordered to replace with the defender’s suit that she liked (it was symbolic that he wore it again this time), ran along these corridors with a gun, defending little Evan with incredibly funny cat ears and tail from the soldiers. And there was a side door leading to a room with a bookcase, which Roland had amused on the first day, when Aranella, rearranging the books, opened the back door to the underground channels: he saw such tricks except in the movies. Now, having lived a long period in the wizarding world, he has ceased to be amazed at petty miracles.

Servants walked through the corridors, full of people and grimalkins in yellow and pink dresses in which Aranella was remembered. One of the servents was vaguely reminiscent of Aranella, but when she came closer, it turned out that it was not her. Roland twitched slightly, because in these walls, in which she lived most of her life, she died in an honest, dedicated battle. And he just…

 _“My turns are simple. I want power. And maybe a little money, too. Give me those, and’ll give you what you want. I’ll even give you Evan,_ ” Roland put forward his condition to His Majesty Mausinger.

* * *

Evan did not believe and did not want to believe that the person whom he most trusted, admired, could betray him. He sat on the throne in the throne room and could no longer think of anything; it was impossible to concentrate on public affairs. He sought support from Leander, Bracken, and Batu, but their answers were categorical.

On the Tani’s offer to go in search of Roland, Batu turned away and muttered angrily: “He needs nothing from us, girlie! And he’ll get nothing. The man’s a turncoat, damn him!”

 _“I would advise you to forget about him, Your Majesty. He is no linger your concern. Forgive me Sire, but you have more pressing worries. Give the traitor no thought” Leander_ snapped pedantically and startlingly indifferently.

Bracken spread her hands without saying anything.

Tani was only one who understood and supported Evan, as she was attached to Roland and was close to him after Evan. Unlike the indifference of the others, she, like Evan, was very painfully worried about Roland's departure and missed their older friend and mentor, because Evan, Roland and Tani became a steady friendly trinity and spent most of their time together _._

 _"Wow, talk about cold! Wasn’s Roland one of our best friends five minutes ago?"_ Tani snapped furiously and looked round accusingly at Batu, Leander and Brackeni, but her words had no effect on them.

* * *

Evan was deeply wounded with the indifference of his friends and, leaving the throne room, went to the library, where Roland spent most of the time day and night reading books. He pressed the door handle, it creaked open - the library was empty. Evan went to the table at which Roland worked. A stack of books, tablets and parchments, one huge volume dedicated to the history Ding Dond Dell was unfolded in the middle, next to it was a sheet of parchment, mottled with neat beautiful handwriting, symbols, drawings, diagrams. The inkwell with remained untwisted.

“It cannot be that Roland dropped his books like this and left us forever. It cannot be. I do not believe!" Evan thought woefully.

Evan sat down at the table and laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

“Roland!” He whispered, feeling tears welling up.

Moments swirled in thoughts that characterized Roland: he sat on a stone with his arms crossed that morning after escaping from Ding Dong Dell in the mountains and patiently waited for Evan to wake up. He taught him physical and mental stamina, enriched him intellectually, supported him and defended him; or when he looked at him with pride, which made Evan's heart jump for joy. Such a strong, courageous, wise - as he throws himself into the heat of a battle with a sword right in front of the enemy, deftly dodges the blows and at the right moment covers Evan when the danger was imminent. With Roland, Evan felt like behind a stone wall. In difficult times, he always instilled confidence in him and deftly found solutions in difficult situations, showing the subtlety and acuteness of quick-wittedness and intelligence. After all, Roland could not leave Evan after all, so injure him, betray everything that was both expensive for the kingdom, for both of them. But why do his friends remain so indifferent except Tani? Why is no one able to understand him? The advice of Batu and Leander to forget him and just take up “more important state affairs” seemed to him blasphemous. Bracken, who had only recently joined their friendly team from Broadleaf, always cheerful and resourceful, was silent: apparently, she simply did not have time to even get closer to each of the courtiers, including Roland. Maybe Bracken would support him...

A tear rolled from Evan's eyes and fell onto the parchment. Ah, if Nellawas here! She would understand: she knows everything about everything...

“That is not so, Evan. I do not know everything about everything,” he heard a voice. Familiar, dear, beloved voice!

The sunlight falling through the window on the flooring separated and took the shape of Aranella.

“Nella!” Evan exclaimed.

His beloved teacher, the second mother stood by the window, so bright, kind, and held out her hands to him.

Evan threw himself into Aranella's arms.

“Nella, I missed you so much! Nella!” Evan said,.He grabbed Nella's hands and pressed him to his cheek.

“Evan, my dear Evan. I could not come, despite the fact that we are separated by time and the boundary between the different forms of life,” Nella said, brushing tears from Evan’s cheeks. “Tell me that you are so tormented.”

“Nella, it’s too hard for me. I have not been so hard since... you were gone... He ... Roland, ” Evan said, sobbing, “he just left, abandoned me, and, that is the most terrible, he betrayed Evermore, all of us... me.”

Aranella listened toEvan silently, gently running a hand over his shoulder.

“You remember, from the very first day that Roland appeared in our world, he defended and cared for me, I became attached to him. I hope you won’t be offended if I say that? I became attached to him almost like you, Nella, like my father. He taught me a lot, like you. Please forgive me. Roland, did not replace you, he... ” Evan tried to make excuses, but Aranella stopped him.

“Evan, no need to make excuses,” Nella interposed softly. “I know that your new mentor means a lot to you, and I understand everything perfectly. And I also know that you love and remember me. Could you choose between father and mother?”

Evan's eyes were filled with gratitude.

“But ...” Evan looked again at the books and the volume on the history of Dind Dong Dell. “I don't understand how he could have done that. I thought Roland loved me too... But he left me and betrayed me.”

Nella took Evan's hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

“Evan, do you f believe that Roland could betray you?”

Evan looked at his beloved nanny, then answered firmly:

“No, I do not believe, not a bit. Everything in me resists believing this. This is absurd!” Evan exclaimed.

“And were there any cases, when Roland let you down in some way, outwitted, set you up? At least one single case when you felt distrust of him or he behaved suspiciously?” Aranella asked.

“No, never!” Evan resolutely blurted out. “He always acts honestly, directly and responsibly. Roland is ready at any moment to give his life for the sake of a country and friends. He does not spare strength and health, devoting himself to state affairs. He can be secretive, but all because he experiences trauma inside, the pain of heavy losses with which he does not want to burden others. But he is not suspicious.”

“Then think for yourself: could he really betray you? It is logical to assume that he has his own reasons to do so?”

Evan's heart jumped with joy and enthusiasm.

“Do you think Roland is not a traitor?” He exclaimed. “But all around, Batu, Leander, Tani, amicably fought against him and do not even want to hear about him. And I feel so alone.”

Aranella smiled, her whole figure blowing warmth and kindness. Evan felt so warm at heart and well.

“Evan, spirits, like people, don’t know “everything about everything, as you say,” Nella laughed lightly. “Let the whole world take up arms and find trump cards against a person dear to you, but if this person is really dear to you and he never gave cause for doubt, you need to believe in him, believe in him to the end. And it’s okay if you’re mistaken not for his account. The mistake is not in trust, the mistake is in the lack of trust in him, because faith in a person is a saving thread. To love a person means to believe in him.”

“Nella, you and Tani are the only ones who understand me. ”Thank you!” For Evan, it was as if the sun of hope had lit up again. “Oh, if only Roland would return as soon as possible…

“Evan, you are a courageous and strong king. You know what patience is.”

Evan nodded.

“Nella, you and Roland have become close people for me, like mother and father. I wish you were with us and we lived here, in Evermore, as a friendly family - together, always: you, Roland and me. How wonderful it would be... ” Evan sighed heavily.

Evan thought Nella was a little embarrassed and blushed.

“I would also like it very much,” Aranella answered in a whisper, and then added out loud: “I would like to see you grown up and happy...”

If Evan raised his head, then he saw how Aranella was trying to brush her tears imperceptibly.

Evan woke up in the library and found himself sitting at the same Roland’s table, there was nobody in the library. Only the curtain on the window under a gust of wind fluttered slightly and rustled softly.

The door swung open and Tani entered the library.

“Evan, there you are I've been looking for you everywhere. I started to worry,” she said.

Evan felt joy and peace inside. He flew up to Tani and grabbed her hands:

“Tani, Roland is not a traitor. He will certainly return!”

* * *

And he came back. He appeared on the threshold of the hall, letting in a powerful stream of bright light of hope and inspiration for future adventures.


End file.
